


Within Your Divinity

by kurropie



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alien Conspiracy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cosmic Horror Elements, End of the World, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mostly Ryo-centric, Paranoia, Smut, another fic with lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurropie/pseuds/kurropie
Summary: [ Something was coming.Ryo didn’t know what it was per se, but deep down within himself, he knew something was coming. The feeling in his chest was bordering on dread and the existential feeling that this was something he needed to prepare for. ]Mysterious lights in the sky, eerie noises heard by the masses and other strange phenomena seemed to make all of Ryos demon research seem trivial. While trying to situate his life revolving around his time with Akira, demon hunting and at the same time ponder the strange happenings that were occurring worldwide, he begins to discover that things were taking a turn for what would be the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again and welcome to another fanfic I decided to whip up for you guys to gander at! I'm trying my hand at writing a fanfic of this caliber. General warning that some parts of this will be dialogue heavy. I tried to lighten it up where I can! I also want to warn that the end notes have like...small, brief ‘spoilers’ for the Devilman Lady manga, but it’s mostly for examples and they aren’t anything that completely ruin the story ( you'll see this at the end of chapter 2.) As with my other fic, the breaks between parts denote the passing of time.
> 
> (Just so you all know, certain words are links to videos and/or pictures so click them if you want some supplementary stuff that fits with the story. They all mostly contain visuals so you can get a general idea!)
> 
> I cant say which episode this story possibly takes place, but its definitely after episodes one and two I believe (i'm going with the flow on this so bare with me, I didn't intend for this to 100% follow whats happened in the show obviously.)

Something was coming.

Ryo didn’t know what it was per se, but deep down within himself, he knew something was coming. The feeling in his chest was bordering on dread and the building feeling that this was something he needed to prepare for.

Lately, people all over the world have been reporting loud,[ strange sounds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnvhPt2N_js).

Described as trumpets blasting out their eerie song over entire towns. 

People started to wonder if it was just sirens being set off accidentally, however different places report that these are not the sounds of sirens. Ryo starts to put his demon research on the back burner for this because this phenomenon was starting to pop up nearly every week it seemed.

These sounds didn’t start occurring until after people reported seeing [strange stagnant ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGXUzQFwdCc)[ lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gR8BQwVGJ3g) in the sky at night, hovering briefly before disappearing suddenly. News like this spread, skeptics and believers alike were raving about it.

Was it just light signals from afar? A prank? Mass hallucinations? Aliens?

Some people started to believe it was a divine calling.

He researches online, compiling comments and long written theories from other people and comparing them to his own notes. Just anything he deemed useful to collect. Many people were going on and on about the end times, that these were the signs of aliens that were watching and sending signals to them. So many people were eating this up and while Ryo would scoff, even laugh at them for blindingly believing in it, he couldn't deny that this might not be so farfetch'd.

Within the realm of science, you have to consider every possibility.

"Have you heard what the noises sound like? The ones everyone's been talking about." Akira asks, sitting close to him and looking at what he was searching up on his computer with him. Ryo nods, eyes scanning over long paragraphs of someone going on about the “end times”.

"I have. I've been doing some side research about it." he replies, eyes glancing down when he feels their knees touch. He actually moves his leg so that it was closer to Akiras, relishing in their closeness. "I'm afraid to admit that I'm a bit...overwhelmed. I'm seeing so many things about all of it."

Truth be told he's only watched one video that had recordings of what the noises sounded like. He didn't even make it half way in before the sounds made him feel...ill. Not exactly nauseous but they made his head hurt and he started feeling himself break out in a cold sweat. He ends up making that his first and only time to study the sounds.

"Its kinda scary, right? Noises nobody can explain and then all the lights showing up in the sky." he says, letting out a low whistle as he watches Ryo make a soft "tch" noise as he grows tired of the overly long webpage he'd been looking at. 

"It is. But only because not knowing what we're up against makes it much more horrifying. The unknown is frightening." he replies, sighing and going to twitter, his entire lineup sprinkled with different posts. The majority of which were about the noises and the lights. It was getting hard to escape it despite the fact that he was immersing himself in it. Akira hums before getting up to go look outside, watching the large clouds in the sky cast shadows over everything.

"Hey...do you wanna take a dip in the pool? Maybe take a break from looking at all that?" he asks, mostly because he knew Ryo was getting frustrated and stressed. Ryo relaxes, not realising how tense his own shoulders were.

"You know, honestly, I do believe that’s a good idea." he says, closing his laptop and moving to stand up. "I have swim trunks you can borrow if you'd like."

Akira just grins, happy that Ryo was willingly wanting to go out into his pool for once. Ryo tended to keep to routines and never really did things outside of that for fun or self enjoyment. It worried Akira, but he figured Ryo was just trying to keep up a certain appearance of himself and that possibly he was just so used to it. Of course this didn’t change how he felt about Ryo and how much he cared about him, but he did want the blonde to loosen up and have fun with him.

"Don’t worry about that, I'm gonna skinny dip." he says with a grin, already starting to pull his shirt off over his head. Ryos eyes widen, not sure if he should be surprised or not. It was different compared to the time they were both fully clothed in the pool. He blushes, having to look away because while he had definitely seen Akira naked before since his clothes tended to get destroyed when he shifted forms, lately he'd been so embarrassed about it. He didn't quite understand why, but he had an idea it was something to do with his changing feelings for Akira.

"You're so raunchy."

"Nothing raunchy about just wanting to be naked!" he says, starting to take the rest of his clothes off. Ryo actually laughs, covering his mouth before he shakes his head.

"I'll meet you outside. Unlike you, I'd rather reserving skinny dipping for times when nobody has any chances of seeing us." he says, considering the fact that it was still daylight and while they were pretty secluded enough , he didn't trust anyone not to be nosy from afar.

* * *

Ryo began to notice that while they were demon hunting, the demons all seemed to be scarce lately.

Not that hundreds of them were out all at the same time normally, but he wasn’t picking up on nearly as many as there usually would be. It was a bit too strange, even if they both were glad no heinous activity was taking place.

Admittedly, this could partly be blamed on the fact that Ryo was getting knee deeping into researching the trumpeting noises and the lights some more. Europe and the Americas were getting bombarded with the sightings and they slowly seemed to be making their way across the globe. Frankly, he was hoping they’d show up over Japan at some point and he’d been looking out almost nightly.

He and Akira sit on the roof of the Makimura home, enjoying some fast food they’d purchased on the way there. Akira insisted that Ryo get to know the family he was living with, and while Ryo would normally become an instant recluse and hide away from that, he was eventually convinced by Akira it would be good for him.

He was mostly doing it for Akira’s sake, plus the fact that the devilman played dirty and gave him this stupidly cute wet eyed look that won him over. He’ll never know why he allows it to affect him.

Meeting the Makimuras was pleasant enough, and while he and Miki only formally met, this was a much more toned down way of actually being introduced to her. She seemed wary at first, but warmed up to him with open arms. He supposed it was no harm done after his stunt at the pier the first time around.

He found their home to be nice, if not crowded. He was more used to his simplistic design choices and open spaced penthouse. The christian imagery made him feel odd for some reason, but he lets it slide.

Currently he was observing the sky and using his ipad to take notes while he checked a forum he found for any useful info. He nibbles on a few fries from their fast food meal, glancing over as Akira stuffed a handful into his mouth.

“Please wipe your mouth, you’re being messy.” he says, reaching over with a napkin. Akira pouts but lets Ryo wipe the napkin against his lips, getting up the stray ketchup there. 

“Ryo you’re not my mom, I can get that myself!” he whines, inhaling a burger not even a few moments later.

“Aw, you guys are adorable.” Miki calls up to them from below, laughing and walking back inside when Akira blushed deeply and mumbled something about Miki being a tease. Ryo blinks, though he was feeling a little heated from that. He tries to distract himself by staring down at his ipad again. Akira notices and looks over as well, watching him quickly use his finger to go down the web page. They both hear Mikis balcony door close before he opens his mouth to talk quietly.

“I was thinking---” he starts, mouth still full of food. Ryo narrows his eyes at him, not appreciating Akiras lack of table manners. Akira pouts and swallows, sticking his tongue out at Ryo, who just reaches over and flicks his nose. Akira makes an undignified noise and rubs at his face. “ Anyway, I was thinking that…well, what if these lights are just demons or something?”

Ryo raises an eyebrow and looks up at him, picking up one of the chicken nuggets from his meal to nibble on.

“That wouldn’t be unreasonable, but I dont believe its demons. That’s too much exposure for them. Demons only seem to go after people who they intend to kill and eat. Having strange light shows seems a bit odd. It’s bringing too much attention to them and they seem to enjoy hiding in the shadows. “ he explains. “ Exposing themselves easily to so many people is too much of a risk.”

“Yea...I guess you’re right. It’s just so weird though. Maybe its nothing and it’s really just a popular prank.”

“Still doesn’t explain the noises going off during the day. The two phenomena seem to go hand in hand. One continues to occur after the other.”

“Maybe those noises are just big demon farts.”

Ryo coughs while eating, completely caught off guard from Akiras blunt statement. His shoulder shake a bit as he covers his mouth with his hand. He refused to laugh at that. He was above the childish comment, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t amusing just because of the delivery of it.

“Akira…”

“ I’m just giving you some input!” he says with a grin, laughing as Ryo shook his head and sighed.

“Why do I still associate with you?” he asks, sounding exasperated.

“Because I’m your best friend and we’re inseparable.”

“I suppose you’re right. I just can’t keep away from you.” he replies, smiling softly while he finishes to the most recent pages before he saves it and closes out of it. He puts the ipad down and decides to just eat his food before Akira tries to, reaching over and smacking his hand when he tried to reach over to steal some of his nuggets. Akira whines and Ryo shakes his head.

“I bought you nearly the entire menu and snuck all of it up in my jacket.” he says, seeing Akira look defeated. “I can give you one if you ask.”

“Just one?!”

“Yes. I’m still eating.” he replies, picking one up and reaching over to feed it to Akira, who blushes and stares at it before taking it into his mouth. Ryo didn’t normally do things like this, but Akira thinks he picked it up from him after the many times where he’d feed Ryo while he worked because he wanted him to actually eat some food.

“Thanks for the one nugget.” he says, reaching in one of the bags to grab another stacked hamburger, trying to keep looking disappointed, but he just smiles and glances at the blonde next to him. Ryo chuckles and and smiles at him while eating a nugget himself.

Despite the lingering, stress fueled feeling still sitting in his gut, he really enjoyed all the time he spent with Akira, so that seemed to quell it each time the feeling started bubbling up within him. He looks up at the sky, the stars only so visible due to the bright lights of the city, but the few he could see twinkled as far as he could tell. One part of him enjoyed seeing them, but another part of him was wary of their presence.

* * *

Ryo was unable to witness it, but during the much later hours of the night there were lights spotted near Tokyo. Several people captured footage of them appearing overhead, blinking on one at a time until they seemed to form a full circle. Ryo had a few good pictures from different angles all from the same forum he was on before. He adds to his notes, mentioning that no other place in the world has ever had this many lights appear and none of them ever formed a circle. The most popular video of the lights showed them blinking rapidly one after another before they all disappeared, shooting off in different directions before tapering off into nothingness. Nobody could explain what they were, but it definitely wasn’t something anybody could say they had a lead on. 

If there was one thing Ryo could say, it’s that something about the lights this time reminded him of something familiar. The question Akira asked him a long time ago and something about the pinhole theory, but even more than that these lights made him feel there was something...more. More that was there but he couldn’t grasp what it was. He decides not to dwell on it and leaves the strange notion as an afterthought.

Over the next few days, another reported sign of strangeness in the news was the occurrence of crop circles.

Farmers crops and any large expanses of unused land in different locations have reported the same type of crop circle to pop up. A large circle burned into the ground, resembling a thin wheel with depictions of what seemed like eyes drawn all around on it and a single large eye in the middle. They were all mostly identical save for the enormous eye in the middle, since in different locations it’s shown as stages of the eye being closed and with the most recent location having the eye wide open.

There were six in total all across the globe in different countries.The first eye showed up in the midwest area of America, with the last being smack dab in Japan. It was ominous, to say the least.

Ryo stares at his computer screen as the news plays on the flat screen tv in front of him. He refuses to believe these happenings are hoaxes. No one has the time to burn huge circles into the ground, at least not on this scale and not this precise. He sees up close and detailed pictures of the crop circles, seeing people have shown just how ruined the ground had become.

The oddest part about the crop circles was the fact that people were finding feathers left behind in the midst of the burnt crops and grasses.

Some suspected that birds must be what were leaving them around, but most of the real oddness came from the fact that every single crop circle had evidence of the same strange feathers at them.

He sighs and sits back against his couch, several tabs opened up to compare each crop circle and his notes spread out on the table. Ryo had been up late, not really getting much sleep but maybe two or three hours before he was up again. He’d been texting Akira the whole time, checking it again that morning to see that Akira messaged him at twelve to “please get some sleep and eat something in the morning.” He smiles at that, finding his concern to be very sweet. Ryo was stubborn however and didn’t exactly abide by Akiras pleas most of the time. He does end up eating grapefruit and toast while he continues his research, feeling odd and tense the more he looked at the photographs of the eyes within the circles. They were like a sign, a message that someone was watching or even more so they were once unable to see, but now they could.

The worst part is he felt like the final open eye was boring into him. Looking past his skin and inside. It made his stomach turn flips. An awful feeling.

He saves them but closes out of the tabs, unable to keep looking at them for any longer. The most that he does is jot down more information in his notes.

Akira comes over after school, snacks in tow as he dumped them all over the table after Ryo stacked his written notes neatly and put them to the side.

“No demons?”

“I...actually haven’t been looking for demons. I’ve been so wrapped up in all this strange alien-esque business that’s been going on.” Ryo explains, getting up to get coffee, it being his fifth cup that day.

“Oh, well that’s not exactly bad. I don’t think the demons have been doing anything either way. Kinda weird, but maybe that gives us some more time to...you know...hang out normally?”

Ryo looks up after he sits down, Akiras words making him think. He had been doing that more and more with Akira, just spending time with him and not dragging him along into some demon hunting fiasco. One part of him just wanted to stay and continue to drown in his research, but another part of him wanted to do things with Akira.To see him smile when he was with him, to say that yes he was having fun being with Ryo.

“You...you’re not wrong. We can balance that well enough, I believe.” he says, smiling as Akira grinned.

“Nice! I was thinking we could bring Miki too! Maybe Miko?” he says as he starts unwrapping the sandwiches he bought. Ryo frowns a little, sipping on his black coffee a bit. It’s not like he disliked the idea of there being other people, but he was also greedy and wanted them to spend time alone.

For Akiras sake, maybe he’d give in and agree to a group hangout. For once he thought getting away from all his research would maybe settle the constant feeling of anxiousness that kept bubbling up in his gut.

“I suppose.” he adds, looking at all the snacks Akira had bought, before he reaches over and picks up one of the lychee jelly cups and deciding to eat one. He hadn’t really eaten since breakfast, so this would be sort of a lunch for him.

The news was still reporting on the crop circle findings as they both (mostly Akira) chowed down on the snacks spread out before them. Ryo listens intently, his laptop ready and his documents open as soon as the report started up. While he knew most of this info already, anything that was new for him was worth listening to. Akira was idly listening as he leaned back against the couch, their hips close to touching and their knees brushing against each others as Akira spread his legs.

Ryo feels a bead of sweat run down his face, mostly because of what he was hearing. Things about how the feathers do not seem to belong to any organism they knew of. No known bird species that they can trace and even more so, the feathers see to give off an odd glow. Not as if it was radioactive, but as if it was made of a material not of this earth.

“This is fucking bonkers...so does that mean we’re being invaded by aliens?” Akira asks, not sure if he could handle demons and aliens showing up all at the same time. Ryo breathes softly out of his nose, his notes not nearly as eloquent as they could have been. He’s been making them in short bursts of disjointed sentences, some of which showcase his confusion and his worry all wrapped up into one.

He makes a note of the fact that the feathers seem to be otherworldly and decides to stop there. He didn’t understand why all this made him so shaky.

Maybe barely getting sleep and not eating a real meal was making him feel like this. And maybe...because that last crop circle with the large open eye was just so alarming to him. He felt like it was specifically staring at him and he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t as if it was actually there because of him...right? He was just being too paranoid, though he supposes it didn’t help that it was not only the last one they found, it was coincidentally smack dab in Japan as well.

This was far too unlike him to be this anxious about it. Especially about something he only had very little information on besides anything that had been pointed out by others and himself. Speculations wouldn't solve anything and his own paranoia was only going to make it worse.

He didn’t realise how tense he’d gotten or how lost in his own thoughts he was until Akira gently touched his shoulder. He looked worried, concern etched all over his face. Ryo stares with wide eyes, blinking because he sat there not doing so for at least a good five minutes.

“You okay? You zoned out really hard and I said you name a few times.” he asks, his voice so quiet. He grabs both of Ryos hands and rubs at the tops of them with his thumbs, making the blonde start to ease back into being relaxed.

“I’m sorry…I don’t know what that was. I just…” he trails off, for once speechless and unable to explain. Akira shakes his head and brushes his fingers through his neatly kept hair.

“You stayed up late last night again.” he says, not even asking because he knew it was true. Ryo couldn’t deny it. Akira was too good at reading him like an open book. He just nods and sighs softly, closing his eyes. Akira’s fingers threading through his hair was so soothing and managed to keep his mind off the things that upset him the most.

“Not that late. I tried to sleep at a decent time.”

“Four am isn’t a decent time, Ryo.”

Ryo frowns at him , but it doesn’t last as he just smiles a little at in the end. He was feeling a bit better, the restless thoughts he had getting pushed back to make way for some calmer ones.

“Fine, maybe I did get a little carried away last night. Does it make you feel better knowing that I’m admitting it?”

“A little, but I know how you work and you’re still gonna go to bed at weird ass times.” he replies with a little grin, ruffling up his hair before pulling his hand away. Ryo pouts and starts trying to fix his hair back to looking a little neater.

“You don’t have to call me out like that.”

“But it’s not any fun if I don’t.”

Ryo looks at him, eyes narrowed and a pout on his face. Akira bats his lashes, giving him a cutesy look that he couldn't help but look away from when he started to laugh at it. Akira begins laughing when he saw Ryos shoulders shake and he wraps him in a hug, enjoying seeing Ryo show an expression like this. It was rare for him to, so Akira treasured it when he could.

Ryo found it so easy to forget about what was troubling him when Akira strived to make him feel better. He leans back against his strong chest and lets out a laugh that he still tried to muffle with his hand, feeling the rest of his tensions seep out from him.

He felt at ease, but he wasn’t sure how long it was last beyond this cherished moment.

* * *

Ryo can’t believe he agreed to something like this, hanging out with more than just one person at a time. However, he knew he’d get over it because at least it was with Akira and people he trusted. He only knew so much about Miki and the other girl Miko, but Akira was filling him in along the way. It was surface level info, since anything involving getting to know them would have to be up to him. 

“ You’re gonna love it, I promise. I'm really glad you said yes to coming to hang out.” he says, holding onto Ryos hand as they walked. Ryo insisted that he didn’t need to do that, but Akira just wanted him to keep up since he was kind of walking a bit fast. Ryo blushes, keeping his sunglasses down over his eyes. Akira even convinced him to dress casually, if white jeans and a too big white sweatshirt was casual. He wasn’t even going to mention that they were designer. At least his white sneakers were comfortable.

“Believe me, I trust your judgement...usually.” he says, smiling a little when Akira pouted at him. They were meeting the two girls at a park first, both of them coming up to the open area space seeing many people walking or sitting around and talking while their kids played at the playground. Akira drags him along and calls out to someone in the distance. He recognizes Miki and sees a slightly taller girl sitting next to her. She looked just as athletic as Akira had, eyes sharp and full of confidence with her hair up in a braided ponytail. Ryo only felt out of place because out of all of them he was wearing all white, though Akira seemed to be his matching opposite with mostly black on.

Not that he opposed to standing out, but for some reason he was more hyper aware of it. Possibly because in all of his life Ryo never just “hung out” with so many people or really anyone like this so casually. It was a new and maybe a little scary.

“You guys finally made it! Not that you were late, but it’ll get crowded around all the shops if we were waiting any longer.” Miki says, looking around Akira to see Ryo as he walked up closely, eyes hidden behind his expensive looking shades.

“Be real, they were taking a long ass time.” Miko adds, tilting her head to the side as she eyed them both.

“ Sorry! We were trying to get here as quick as possible.” He says, pouting and wrapping his arm around Ryos shoulders to pull him into the conversation. “Anyway, Ryo you already know Miki, and this is Miko!” he says with a smile, seeing him raise a hand to wave at the two of them.

“Akira’s told me you in somewhat great detail. Or enough to know what to expect I suppose.” he says addressing Miko specifically, crossing his arms over his chest. He sees Miko put her hands on his hips, fingers hooking onto her jean belt loops.

“Oh yeah he’s given me your entire life story. He didn’t say anything about you being a damn model though. I mean, he said you were pretty, but he was sellin’ you kinda short.” she says, hearing the noise Akira made as he looked around, embarrassed. “ You make most people look like trash.” she says, making Miki laugh as Akira made a face, blushing when Miko smirked at him. Ryo raises both his eyebrows, surprised at her words. He glances at Akira before looking back at her.

He decides he likes this girl a lot.

“I do appreciate that.” he replies, a small smile on his lips. “And it is nice to meet you finally.” With all the formalities out of the way and Akiras general embarrassment swept under the rug, they start making their way out of the park. Ryo didn’t feel nearly as anxious that day, with Akira making sure he didn’t let him dwell on his research or even mention it. It worked for the most part, but Ryo still let the thoughts pop up in his mind once or twice. 

Ryo didn’t talk as much as the other three, but sometimes he would give a short answer or a small quip. He was mostly lost in his own thoughts or checking the scenery out. Akira still insisted on holding his hand for the most part, which didn’t phase him too much but it did make him feel a fluttery feeling in his stomach. They go into quite a few stores, most of them clothing stores. Ryo was generally interested, taking a gander at their white themed outfits and even telling all of them to pick something out and he’d pay for it. He as feeling oddly generous and found being in their company actually pleasing, so he felt like he should treat them. 

“You don't have to buy us anything.” Akira says softly to him as he stood close, watching Ryo thumb through one of the racks of clothes while Miki and Miko were going through another.

“I wanted to. I’m not trying to buy friendship, if that’s what you’re thinking, I’m just feeling...nice today.” he says, looking over at him and smiling a little. Akira blinks, but he smiles warmly at him. He pats the blondes back a bit hard but hugs him to his side afterward before he walks off to go look at some of the jackets he’d been eyeing before.

Soon after they were done browsing and actually picked something, they left out and went to go get crepes from a nearby pastry shop.

“I’ve never had super expensive stuff like this before. Thanks again Ryo, you didn’t have to do that but it was so nice of you.” Miki says, after shes handed her crepes from over the counter. Ryo shrugs and nibbles on one of the strawberries he picked off from his own treat.

“It’s nothing, really. What’s the fun in window shopping when you can just spend a little money here and there.” he replies, smiling a little. For once he feels less...alien around other people. He never worried about seeming odd or out of place, but his level of awareness was changing and now he felt like he was apart of something that wasn’t academic groups of people who were too much like him or not even his own age. It was a nice and welcoming feeling.

The rest of the day was spent between shopping or just hanging out and lots of walking around. Ryo really wasnt out of shape, but he was not used to so much travel by foot. He didn’t mind it at all however. They decide to stop at a small park to rest, sitting at one of the benches near a few sculptures to take a load off from all the walking. He sits close to Akira as he and Miki were both on their phones with Akira and Miko talking, mostly people watching. Miki was checking her instagram while Ryo was checking twitter, trying to ignore all the posts about the weird occurances and just idly scrolling. He wasn't getting wrapped up into them like he usually had been, which seemed to be a good sign, though he also didn't want to ruin such a good day with something depressing.

Despite how mostly quiet the park was, things were starting to get eerily silent. The wind stopped blowing and while people could still be heard around them, it seemed a bit too odd without the additional white noise. They sounded weirdly close and yet so distant at the same time. The clouds above them seemed to be changing at an odd pace, going from their once cumulus like state to something more like a large blanket covering up the sun, making things take on an odd grey overtone. There was no reports of rain for that day, so it just seemed strange.

Ryo furrows his eyebrows and sees that everyone else was starting to notice something weird about the current surroundings. He checks his twitter again and sees a few people he followed who were also in japan noting the sudden change in the scenery.

“What’s going on? It’s not gonna to rain is it?” Akira asks, looking up at the sky like most everyone else was. 

“No it said it was going to be sunny all day...maybe this is just a passing thing.” Miki states, checking the weather on her phone with Miko looking at it as well.

Ryo was feeling something deep within the pit of his stomach, an odd achy feeling that he did not like. Something about this was not right. Things were happening too quickly for this to be normal and with no wind blowing and no natural sounds from nature, he was sure this was the beginning of something awful. He stares hard at his phone, watching as tweets were popping up about the sudden shift.

Almost like a sequence, something else started to happen almost immediately. A loud noise sounded through the area, making everyone stop and go quiet. 

“What the hell was that?” Miko asked, looking around cautiously. Ryo looked to see Miki looking wary as well and Akira was definitely on edge too. Ryo on the other hand felt like an intense wave of anxiety was washing over him.

“That was exactly like those weird sounds everyone’s been talking about. “Akira says quietly, as if he shouldn’t be making any noise at all. To everyone else, Ryo had read, the sounds were reminiscent of muted, off pitch echoing trumpets or odd sirens, but to him it sounded vastly different. Even hearing it on video was different from this.

The trumpet noises were clear and loud. The sound was pitch perfect but sharp in how loud it was. The tune was familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time and it echoed just as loudly. Ryo couldn’t hear anything else but that sound as the noises kept coming. Everyone else heard only the blaring muted tones, but he heard so much more.

He heard bells, an eerie series of notes along with the harsh tones of the trumpets call. Worse of all he heard the singing. The melody of otherworldly voices singing a haunting gospel he did not want to hear.

Ryo drops his phone, letting it clatter to the ground at his feet. His skin was hot and sweat was rolling down his face. People around them were talking, scared of what the siren like noises were and the fact that they seemed to get louder and closer. Akira looks around, trying to figure out what was going on as a thick volume of fog seemed to touch down around them. Ryo tries to cover his ears but it didn’t mute the sound one bit. It echoed around him and something inside him was screaming, seeking release in a violent way.

His mind was flashing, imagery he had never seen before appeared in his thoughts and he felt emotions that seemed like they weren’t his but were at the same time. His skin felt hotter and seemed feverish as he trembled, eyes wide and his pupils shrinking as if too much light was entering them. Akira calls his name but he doesn’t hear it as he slumps forward off of the bench and onto his knees, arms wrapping around himself as he pressed forehead against the cool ground.

“Ryo!? What’s wrong?!” Akira yells, immediately getting down to his level and trying to figure out why his best friend was acting like this. The echoing gospel rang in his ears and penetrated him right through his soul. His thoughts flashed to the crop circles and to that final eye that burned a hole into him so deep that he felt like he was falling into it, unable to escape. 

Wings, feathers, eyes , hands, singing, music, light, and darkness. All of it surrounded him, spiraling and he wasn't able to keep up.

His breathing was erratic and he clutches his sides as if he wasn’t able to slow himself down. His mind and his lungs were going a mile a minute and he felt like he wasn’t getting enough air. He feels Akira attempting to get him to relax his body , he can barely hear his voice as he seemed to sob, trying hard to get him to snap out of whatever was going on with him. He looks up once, eyes wide as he saw Akiras blurry, worry stricken face wet with tears and Miki desperately talking on her phone in a worried tone as if she was making an emergency call.

Miko tried to keep people from surrounding them as Ryo went into a inescapable state of panic. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the sounds seemed to get louder in his ears. Splotchy blackness appeared in his eyes as his breathing remained quick and unsteady, lungs burning and a strangled wheeze left his throat.

“Ryo!”

The last thing he hears is Akira sobbing his name before the sound of his voice and the haunting music faded away and he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

The darkness was something he knew all too well. An unwelcome feeling he never wanted to play witness to ever again.

It was like he was being taunted by a force he had yet to truly understand.

* * *

Its days after the incident and before he can even ask what happened Akira is dragging him into a strong embrace that had him slapping at the devilmans back to let up and give him a moment when it went on for a little too long. Akira’s true crybaby nature was shining through as he sobbed onto Ryo, saying he didn’t know what to do, but the moment he called Jenny she was there faster than he could blink.

Ryo had slept for a long time it seemed, having been in the bed for longer than a day and definitely upset about it. Precious time wasted, but even more so he barely remembered much except for the awful sounds and Akiras voice. He’d never felt something so terrible. Panic attacks and hyperventilation were things he’d never dealt with until that day. He was more so upset than embarrassed, unable to stop thinking that the sounds he heard were vastly different from what everyone else was hearing.

Why did it make him react so badly and what did it mean? What were all those strange visions and why did it feel like something deep down inside of him was trying to claw its way from inside his chest? Why was this different for him and why was it only happening to him?

He didn’t understand and he hated not being able to.

For now, he allows Akira to lay in bed with him, refusing to leave his side because he was that worried about him. Ryo idly did more research, taking notes as usual and starting to look up alien abduction and what other people experienced when they had [close encounters](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Close_encounter).

His experiences weren’t exactly the same from what he could tell, but it still unnerved him that badly.Hell, he’s sure he’s never actually had contact with aliens or even been abducted before, but everything that’s been happening as been affecting his person too much for him to be comfortable. The most he could do is keep this all recorded in a separate set of notes that he dedicated to things that happened to him personally.

It was only a few paragraphs long, but this new bit of information made him expand it. He didn't let anyone else see because it was too...emotional to share. He refused to let anybody else see him so vulnerable. It was bad enough Akira and others had seen it first hand. Maybe it wasn’t good to hide away like that, but it was all to protect himself.

Beyond that, he was glad that Akira cared so much about him to stay by his side. It did make him feel better, for one thing. Eventually he gets away from his notes and almost watches the news about the phenomena that occured the other day, but the moment the noises were being played the video was turned off immediately. Akira had clicked away from it before he does after getting the reigns on his computer mouse. He was glad because part of him would have remained frozen the moment he heard it.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around and talking, maybe watching a movie or he was too busy telling colleagues that he was taking a few days off and would not be available for meetings or lecture work. He honestly couldn't find it within himself to do it at the moment. Aside was enjoying all the attention from Akira, he was mostly just...exhausted.

For once in his life he could admit that he was tired. The fiasco from those few days ago left him drained and he just needed to rest. He was having enough trouble trying not to recall the strange flashing imagery that popped up in his head during the time, but Akira was a good enough distraction from all that it seemed.

Despite that, he decided that later when he was alone he would start to share his notes on a website he’d been working on. It was comical to him that he wasn’t going to do the same with his demon research, but since everyone was openly witnessing all these sudden occurances, he figures it would be much more constructive to do it for that.

For now he would actually rest. Without really saying it outloud, he hints to Akira that he was not interested in going outside for even a short amount of minutes that day. Akira didn’t ask or pry, but Ryo was sure he knew that what happened the other day was enough to keep him inside for a while. He hated to say he was afraid of something that isn’t guaranteed to happen again, but losing consciousness like that and all the alarming things he was seeing at the time were not doing wonders for him in regards to stepping foot out of his door. Besides that, fear and paranoia played together hand in hand for him and that was a dangerous combination.

To really bear down on the resting aspect of his day, he gives Akira the reigns to his computer, which he found amusing, but was also a bit worried. He knows Akira doesn’t handle computers or cell phones that much, but at this time he’d trust that he knew what he was doing at least. They went through a lot of youtube videos, some interesting and some downright weird. They spent time talking about a few, though once Akira got Ryo going on a tangent it was almost hard to get him to stop. He listened to mostly everything he said however, just happy to see him talking so animatedly about anything he brought up. Jenny checked up on them a few times that day, bringing them lunch as well as stocking Ryos fridge.

Its hours into the evening and Ryo sees Akira out, standing on the foyer as he shrugged his jacket back on.

“You’ll be okay here by yourself?” 

“I’ll be fine. If anything, Jenny will be back to check up on me.” he says, not sure what she did for most of the day but he never really bothered to ask her.

“Alright. Just call me if you need me to come back over.” Akira says, putting both hands on Ryos shoulders. Ryo chuckles, touching Akiras hands with his own.z

“Of course. Thank you for staying with me all day. I know it wasn’t exactly exciting, but I appreciate it.” he replies, reaching out to smooth his hands over the jacket Akira wore as if he could get rid of the folds and wrinkles he saw.

They share a strong embrace before he waves Akira off, watching him walk away to ride off on his motorcycle. He sighs and goes back in immediately after, making his way to his computer. He feels like maybe he should continue to stay away from all his research on the alien phenomena, but he also hopes that sharing his notes might give him a little peace of mind if other people could see it as well.

He spends the next hour or so setting everything up. The page about as minimalistic as his home and neatly constructed with links and extensive amounts of information that he compiled together. He tried to keep things about as simple as he could allow himself to, but how can you when things within the realm of science sometimes demanded you get wordy.

* * *

Things were silent for the last week or so, besides the occasional light sightings, no one was reporting anything new. Ryo kept his ears and eyes open despite this. He’d started back on the prowl for demon activity to try and balance out his schedule, having found possibly something involving a missing persons report. That fell through , however ,when the person was found roughed up but unscathed. A normal occurance with no demonic intent littered throughout it.

He knows the demons didn’t just disappear, so what was the deal?

Ryo finds it strange, but wonders if any of it has to do with the strange things that had been going on lately. The two seemed to correlate well enough. 

Aside from that, it as as normal of a day as any. He was much more productive and practically back to his normal routines. He checks his website, the hit counter racking up numbers as more people continued visiting his site. He had emails from several, some asking questions and others relaying information to him on the subject matter.

It delighted him to see all this attention and people so interested in his findings. However, he receives a new email almost immediately and it was...alarming. Hastily written from what he could tell with the typos he saw, and it was someone asking him if he’d seen what the news was talking about just then.

“I just saw one of those fucking things in my city.” it stated at the end. Ryo furrows his eyebrows and rereads he sentence before he goes right to his main news site for the international network. Almost immediately he first thing he sees is a headline about eye witness reports of seeing creatures floating in the sky. Ryo peaks over his shoulder at the large bay windows of his penthouse as if he’d see something.

Like things couldn’t remain normal and calm in the world, he clicks a video with somewhat messily recorded footage from someones smartphone in the site, the video consisting of people panicking over seeing a uncanny humanoid shape floating overhead high in the sky. It seemed to move slowly in the video and even as much as someone zoomed in, its features were hard to make out. Aside from what obviously looked like limbs and strange,long protrusions from the head area, nobody could really say what they thought it was.

No wings seemed to be present and it moved as it if was levitating. Ryo doesn’t know what to say except this seemed to be something taking place in several areas of the world, namely large cities with thousands of people spotting them.

All described the same, as human shaped creatures floating slowly over cities and suddenly vanishing without a trace. So far there were several different reports of this. At the moment, he heard nothing of this occurring in Japan.

At this point he was expecting it to eventually and he dreaded it.

Wary as he was, he still walks outside to check the skies, the sun high and bright with cloud cover over head. He decides to update his website with the current news, adding that so far his location was devoid of the floating creatures.

As far as he could see they were impossible to describe physically beyond their silhouette since no one had clear enough evidence with visible features or anything. He finds other videos, the creatures seeming dark or sometimes bright white as if the sun was reflecting off of them. They all had one thing in common aside from the floating ; they had what seemed to be antlers or antenna on their heads. No one was truly sure of it, but many were positive that the world was being visited by extraterrestrials.

Soon enough, a name popped up to go with the creatures, many starting to call them “[flying](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8VqnhnS4BA) [ humanoids](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_5pNgGi014).” 

Ryo embeds videos and adds artist interpretations that he drew himself of humanoid creatures, mostly a small diagram of what features could be seen even without good detail.

Until there was more footage, there wasn't a lot he could say about on the matter except that whatever these creatures were, they had to be the same ones creating the strange lights at night and possibly are connected to the sounds they’ve all been hearing.

They were being awfully bold. Then again every other thing happening before this was bold and garnered everyone's attention.

Akira visits him later that day and he explains what had been going on since the news of it was circulating at his school.

“So these weird floating guys are the ones doing all this?” he asks, leaning over to look at the paused video Ryo was showing him, squinting as he tried to figure out what this vaguely person shaped blob was suppose to be.

“It's what I'm speculating. I want to assume they’re maybe connected to those crop circles as well, but I can’t say I want to because that would imply these creatures have a method for burning meters long designs into fields.” he explains, fingers resting around his cup of tea. 

“This is way too weird. I mean I know what we’re been doing is weird, but this makes demon hunting seem less scary.”

“Humans tend to fear what they do not understand, so I don’t blame you. All of this is getting more and more unnerving. Admittedly, I’m waiting for one of them to show up here.”

Akira nearly spits his tea out, coughing and wiping at his mouth. “You really want one of those creeps to show up? I feel like I shouldn't be surprised.”

“I want to study what they are. As someone who’s already put this much time into research, a close observation is just another stepping stone.” he explains, closing out of the video on his computer, because frankly he could only stand looking at it for so long.

“Hmm...okay then, but I’ll be your backup if you decide to do something ridiculous.” he says, grinning at him. Ryo smiles and keeps him to that.

* * *

The moment it happens, Ryo was ready. He purchases a camera with a higher level of definition and uses it to his advantage. He had no way of knowing if anything would appear in his general area, but he would still be on the lookout for it. Lo and behold, as if someone was answering his prayers, a flying humanoid appears in Japan.

Exactly in their city.

Fate was sometimes a horrifyingly beautiful thing, he thought. He rushes out to his car, driving to the scene immediately. Camera ready and already filming, he rushes into a crowd of people who were pointing and recording on their phones the sight they all saw together. High in the sky was the creature, floating above them and moving just as slow as it did in the videos. Ryo uses his camera to get as close as possible and what he sees is interesting.

The body of the creature is thin, not exactly bony but aside from that their limbs seem to be slightly longer than the average humans. As suspected, there were protrusions from their head that he notes definitely looked closer to antlers than any antennae, albeit the shape wasn’t matching up to any animals he knew of. This was a lot better than anything he had from other videos so far. He couldn’t make out a face or anything else, but this was great as far as he was concerned. Even more so, he had a direct frontal look at the creature. Their body was still shadowed darkly, but in some cases the light would catch on it and make it glow white. It was odd, but really the whole situation was.

He immediately uploads his video with close up pictures and his analysis. Things were coming together it seemed, however eerie it all was.

* * *

Ryo frowns after seeing news pop up about strange pale creatures appearing suddenly in different locations. Ryo could only assume they were the same as the creatures floating in the sky a few days ago. Things were now happening too fast and Ryo felt like there was no catching up to the occurrences taking place all one after another. Much too close together and almost too formulaic. It felt too much like a badly paced sci-fi movie. And this was besides the fact that demons still existed.

He and Akira actually caught a break the night before, running into some demons attempting to cause shit at a country club. For once Ryo was feeling back to his old self, firing off his glock like he had no care in the world and watching Akira give into the carnage of the scene.

Aside from this, in the back of his mind he was starting to get wary about these other strange beings. The first thing he sees is a comment on his page from a man who had a deer trail camera [picture](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c5/dc/d7/c5dcd7fe82fb18bfa3511aa5b4243ecd.jpg) of what he was sure was one of the creatures. The picture was odd, but there was definitely a figure there that could not be explained.

It almost annoyed him that even in close up evidence like this still seemed to hide so many things about them except for a silhouette. Even with how vague their appearance was, Ryo felt like it was still recognizable to him. The whole time he’d been on this he felt as if they were familiar and honestly he didn't like this feeling.

The moment he’s near Akira, he has him dragged over and looking at what he’s been collecting as far as evidence goes. Akira grimaces, visibly shivering as he looked at the photos Ryo had gathered up.

“Something isn't right about this shit, Ryo. I know demons are big ugly motherfuckers but this? This is on another level. I don't know how to explain it but I’m creeped out. They’re showing up in peoples backyards? I don’t like that.” he says, glancing back at the screen. “They’re way too human looking.”

“You are right. They are and yet they are still so alien. It’s almost like how demons inhabit human bodies and pretend to be them.” he explains, clicking away from the pictures. Yet another thing he cant look at for long periods of time because even that was making him feel uncomfortable. For as deep as he was getting into it he still felt an unwavering sense of unease. “However….this is much more on the uncanny valley scale of unnerving. Creatures who are shaped like humans, but our minds know that they can not be because of something that’s off with them. It’s in our nature to distrust things that look like us, but clearly they are not what they seem.”

Akira nods, listening intently as Ryo explained it to him.

“Yeah...should we do anything about it? I know there’s the demon stuff but this is kind of...you know, almost the same I guess?”

“I’m not sure if we should. These creatures seem to be specific in their movements and I don’t know what they’re doing. It’s nothing like what the demons do and they act nothing like them. Plus they continue to appear all over the world and never stay in one place. It would be impossible for us unless they started appearing here.” 

Ryo had every feeling in his gut tell him that eventually they would. It was like a creepy pattern of events that seemed to either get worse or more interesting as they happened.

Things take a turn when [video](https://youtu.be/YQUcr-zQEeg?t=244) [evidence](https://youtu.be/za65SRJVLgI?t=372) starts popping up as well. The creatures seemed to either hide or they were quick in their movements. Most people capturing them from safe distances. Ryo immediately takes to them the moment he sees them.

From what he gathers the entities seem curious or wary. Their skin was described as pale, seemingly pure white and even still no one was able to make out their faces. He knows at least they are the exact same as the flying humanoids due to the same antler like antennae that sprout from their heads. 

However, many are reporting nearly the same key detail about them ; they all seemed to have bright, blue shining eyes that flash brilliantly no matter if you see them yourself or on camera.

Insomnia was something Ryo figured he had some nights when he wasn’t able to sleep or just didn’t feel like sleeping at all. Only managing to do so at odd hours and only getting at the most a short amount of rest once he did close his eyes. This night was no different, with him laying in bed looking at twitter on his phone. Despite the distraction, something felt off to him. He wasn't sure what it was just yet.

He gets up several times, either pacing or going to the bathroom and busying himself. He puts a face mask on at one point and allows that to take up all of ten minutes of his time before he runs out and has to take it off. He even showers late into the night like he tended to sometimes, still not feeling tired after the warm water soothed his body. He walks out of the bathroom, dressed and still toweling off his hair when he hears something. Like someone was knocking on his windows loudly downstairs. He gasps softly, immediately on edge. He goes over to his closet, pushing the doors open quietly, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and some level of worry. He pulls open a drawer from the shelf he had in there and gets a small case, getting out a black handgun and starting to load bullets into it.

Not sure who or what he was going to encounter, he also gets his phone and immediately starts filming with it as he slowly and quietly makes his way out of his bedroom. He decides this time he’s going to narrate in case it was anything...specific.

“I’ve heard something downstairs. I'm unsure if its someone breaking in or if its the wind outside making something knock against my windows. I’m going to investigate.” he says clearly into his phones microphone. He records himself going down stairs, making sure to keep quiet and not make any sudden movements once he reaches the bottom of the stairs. He peeks around the corner and gasps when he spots someone one---or something---lurking outside.

He gets a little closer, moving slow and making no sounds aside from his hushed talking.

“The...the intruder has not managed to try and get in, but...I do believe I’m seeing something that is...unbelievable.” he says, taking a shaky breath after he says it. Outside near his pool is what he wanted to see, but also didn’t want to see.

A too pale, skinny, humanoid creature playing with the water. It was hunched over and was staring at itself in the pools reflection. The moonlight seemed to make it hard for him to truly get a good look since the light reflecting off of it seemed to make it illuminated.

“Fuck.” he curses as he stands there stock still, phone still up and gun in his other hand. He gets closer, as close as his legs would take him. He’s wary and also not sure what to think. Its arms were almost too long like he first described it, fingers just as slender and elongated as it flicked them free of wetness once it lifted its hand from the water.

He zooms in a bit on his phone, eyes flickering from looking at it and back to the device. He uses his thumb and forefinger to spread them across the screen, making the camera zoom in closer on the creature. Suddenly, as if the creature had sensed his presense, it jerked it's head toward him so quickly that he nearly throws his phone at the window. 

He sees those eyes. Those bright blue eyes that looked too much like his own.

His hands trembled and he gasps once the creatures head protrusions perk up like a rabbits ears and seemed to...spread? Nonetheless it moves toward him way too fast for him to keep up, crawling on all fours quickly and abnormally. Its limbs were gangly and still too long and its eyes were so intense as they locked onto him. He trips as he backs away quickly, yelling and trying to aim his gun while keeping the camera as steady as he can.

“Th-this...I…” he tries to speak, but he cant find any words to say. What can he say about this?

The creature just...watches him, hands pressed up against the glass and eyes still so bright and visible. Ryo could make out its face a bit and what seemed like hair on its head, but he notes mentally that what he thought were antlers seemed to be something else entirely. He couldn't tell exactly, but they reacted so strangely.

Despite how shaky his hands were, he was prepared to shoot when he saw it start to try and open the glass door. He gasps and immediately gets up, not moving any closer, but still trying to make sure he had an opening to shoot if he had to.

The creature watches him once again, but it seems to look at him as if it realises something. Its visible pupils shrink as it stares intently at him. The moonlight reflecting from it was nearly blinding in the camera, but with his own eyes he sees it all too clearly.

It started to smile at him.

It’s smile was large, as if it had too many teeth in its mouth . It's head tilts to the side as the smiling continued, eyes wide and bright. Ryo's mouth hangs open in awe because out of all the eyewitness encounters he’d read about, none were like his.

Nothing that was happening to everyone else was nearly as nerve wracking as what he was going through.

He stood there, frozen for what seemed like forever until the creature stood at about his height, its head still tilted a bit as it started to back away. It moved as if it didn’t walk much, just like the other videos. He only catches a glimpse of something shooting out of its back before it disappears in a flash of light. Ryo nearly collapses to the floor again while he backs away. He stops briefly was he was far enough away from his previous spot to immediately start messaging Akira, sending texts as fast as his trembling fingers could send them.

[ To : Akira  
Sent at 2:56 am]  
[Akir.]

[ To : Akira  
Sent at 2:56 am]  
[*Akira.]

[ To : Akira  
Sent at 2:56 am]  
[Akira.]

[ To : Akira  
Sent at 2:58 am]  
[Wake UP.]

[ To : Akira  
Sent at 2:59 am]  
[This is a fucking emergent.]

[ To : Akira  
Sent at 3:00 am]  
[*Emergency. Fuck.]

[ To : Akira  
Sent at 3:01 am]  
[Please...]

[ To : Akira  
Sent at 3:05 am]  
[AKIRA.]

[ To : Akira  
Sent at 3:09 am]  
[Please, I'm begging you, WAKE UP AND ANSWER. THE . PHONE.]

[ To : Akira  
Sent at 3:12 am]  
[Fucking dammit.]

Ryo calls him immediately after his failed texting attempts, backing up until his back hit the front door. His paranoia and anxiety levels were through the roof and there was no way he wasn’t going to keep his eyes on large windows now. In case the creature decided it wanted to come back and actually break in. It’s not that he couldn’t defend himself, but at the moment he was way too worked up to even entertain the idea of it being anywhere near him.

Why did that thing look at him like that? And what the hell was that smile? He had way too many questions and not enough time to think since his mind was rushing too fast to even catch up with itself.

“Dammit Akira, please answer the phone.” he says softly to himself, his patience running thin. Not much longer after that, he hears the call being picked up and Akira groaning into the receiver. Ryo was relieved, letting out a breath he was holding.

“Ryo…it’s three fucking am.”

“I know that, but I need you to come over here." He pauses to look at the windows for a quick moment, only continuing once he saw nothing outside. "Right now.”

Akira pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it, narrowing his eyes and making a face bordering on confused and slightly annoyed.

“ What’s the matter?” he asks, voice still heavily laced with sleep. Ryo glances up at the windows again before he presses farther against the corner near the door, as if he could make himself smaller. He breathes out of his nose closing his eyes briefly.

“Akira, I saw something outside of my house and I need you here.” he says, his voice starting to get shaky. Why was he trembling so badly? What was wrong with him? That creature managed to nearly make him piss his pants and now he was starting to feel oddly sick. Nauseous and dizzy too. He suppresses a whimper.

“Right now?”

Ryo stares straight ahead , one hand grasping and ruffling up his hair as his lips formed a thin line. If he wasn't about to lose his ever loving shit he'd have yanked Akira through the phone by now. 

“Yes, now! Right now! Akira please I'm---I don’t know what else to do, but just get here!” he says frantically, patience lost and his need for comfort growing. That snaps Akira out of his stupor immediately. He’d never heard Ryo sound so distraught before. Whatever it was, it was bothering him enough for him to call at three am and beg for him to come over. Akira quickly just throws something on and jumps down from his small balcony, immediately hopping on his bike and speeding off into the night.

He arrives not too much long after, yawning as he started trying to fish his keys out of his pocket. Before he could even get it into the lock, the door opens and a hand shoots out and grabs him inside. Akira yells, a little disoriented and annoyed.

“Ryo!” he says, turning to face him as he’s locking his door up. The first thing he noticed about Ryo was that he sounded like he was heaving while he breathed. He spots the blondes phone and a gun on the floor as well. As soon as he sees Ryo's face he gasps. Ryo looked horrible, eyes red rimmed and puffy like maybe he had been crying or was rubbing at them furiously. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was disheveled. He’d never seen him look this messed up before. He looked sick. The blonde immediately grasps onto him, burying his face against his chest and just trying to catch his breath. 

Akira stands there and lets him, eventually wrapping his arms around him and feeling how tense he was.

“Oh...Ryo you’re shivering...what happened?! Are you hurt?” he asks, trying to get a look at him, but Ryo wouldn't budge. It was silent aside from his rapid breathing, and now Akira was afraid he’d have another panic attack like he had last time. They stand there for several minutes and all he could do was be gentle with his friend, rubbing his hands over his back soothingly.

Eventually he starts to calm down somewhat, his breathing returning to normal and his fingers loosening up on Akiras shirt.

“Ryo…” AKira says his name so softly, so full of worry. 

“Stay with me...please just stay with me. I don’t care how long , but please don’t leave me.”

Akira stares down at him, not sure what he was feeling because normally Ryo never sounded like this. He never acted like he was scared or upset, but since all this stuff started happening it seemed to be directly affecting him. It made Akira worry because how could he protect him from something nobody could explain? 

“Of course I’ll stay with you. You don’t even need to ask.” he says, hugging him close. Eventually he manages to lead Ryo up stairs after he grabs his gun and his phone. He lets Ryo check the door to the outside before he backs away slowly and they make their way up stairs. He tries to get Ryo to put his gun away, but the blonde insisted that he needed it close by. He keeps it on his nightstand and makes sure his curtains were closed as well. He checks outside once or twice just to be safe. Akira is already lounging on the bed, yawning and scratching at his stomach as he watched Ryo come over to him.

“So what exactly did you see?” he finally asks, watching Ryo stiffen up.

“I’ll...show you.” 

Akira raises his eyebrows as Ryo joins him under the covers, phone in hand. Once he was comfortable, with both of them laid against the pillows, he goes to his video and plays it for Akira to see.

Ryo doesn’t bother to watch it, at least not right now. The whole thing was way too fresh on his mind for him to deal with another added weight of anxiety. It was silent save for the sounds from the video, and Ryo watched as Akira’s facial expressions when from pensive to confused to down right awed in a horrified sort of way. He grimaces at how strange the creature was acting, thought they just seemed like a figure of white with odd glowing eyes on the camera screen.

“This is fucking weird---and it was trying to get in too! The fucker.” he says, watching it up until the end and sighing as Ryo took his phone back. “That’s...I don’t know what to say, but I can see why you were so upset.".

“Its fine. I just...demons don’t make me feel like this, and yet this entity made me feel like I was actually in danger.” he says, dropping his phone against the covers and then rubbing his eyes with both hands. They stung a little, but he didn't care at the moment.

“Maybe it’s because you’re so used to demons...these weird alien guys are way creepier for some reason.”

Ryo exhales softly before pulling his hands away.

“I believe you may be right…it’s like I said before, things that look too much like us are what we end up fearing more than anything.” he says, thinking back to that smile that continued to haunt him. Akira acts on his impulses and pulls Ryo into a tight hug, feeling him relax as if he was still tense even after having calmed down this much. Ryo appreciates the closeness, feeling a little more at ease and, admittedly, safer. He hears Akira yawn and his embrace loosens up, though Ryo still stays close. 

“I hope-,” Akira pauses to yawn again, “-that bastard doesn’t come back.”

“I hope so too. Everything about that encounter felt too surreal.” he replies, shifting in the devilmans arms that were still loosely around him. He isn’t sure if he was going to be able to fall asleep, but the best he could do was pay attention to Akira and keep his thoughts preoccupied.

He hears Akira hum sleepily in response and it just makes him smile a little bit, reaching up to brush his hair away from his eyes as he spoke softly.

“The truly horrifying part is...it looked at me as if it recognized me.” 

* * *

Ryo installed a few security cameras outside of his home and on other places around and close by. Obviously expensive and very state of the art, he was not having this happen again without having at least somewhat of a head start. Every camera was connected to his phone and his computer. He could either switch between cameras or watch them all on a grid. He went as far as to have a alarm system set up as well.

Better safe than sorry.

He hates to admit it, but this made him to refuse to leave his house like the last damning happening that caused him pain and grief. Akira would still visit and Jenny came over frequently to bring him supplies and stocking his kitchen like usual.

He uploaded his video along with edited photos of the creature to try and show its facial features as clearly as possible. He included a lengthy bit of information, detailing the encounter as best as he could. People flocked to his video, thousands commenting and sharing it for everyone else to see.

The main thing bothering Ryo was that nothing like this was happening to anyone except for him. Its like his encounters had a meter that was broken and turned up to the highest level. He didn’t understand why and it frustrated him to no end.

Nothing was ever normal these days, with more sightings occuring and people starting to wonder if they were being invaded. Nobody knew how to explain what was going on except that it was far to otherworldly to be anything fathomable.

Skeptics couldn’t even flip the script on the situation and so many eye witness reports were popping up from all over. It was getting hard to pinpoint when things ended or began.

Truly a mess for the ages. He idly wonders if this was what made the demons scarce as well. 

As for Akira , he’d sometimes prowl without Ryo to find demons to fight, having gotten some luck, though he shared an odd yet interesting bit of information from the demon who actually bothered to have something remotely intelligent to say.

“It said something about…"heavenly beings dropping out of the sky" or something like that...it was real weird...cryptic. I guess it must have seen more of those alien guys.” he says, shrugging while he devoured the rare steaks that Jenny set out for him.

“Heavenly beings? I mean...that isn’t entirely wrong. We do refer to the space above us as the heavens. But even the demons being aware of them is frightening.” 

“It is weird. I didn't get much else out of him since he kinda died right after.” he says, looking off to the side for a moment. Ryo just nods, his eyes scanning the comments on his video. Its views were reaching the millions at a rapid pace. 

The world was so in awe with what was going on, and yet Ryo was feeling that sense of existential dread creeping up on him again.

* * *

Things seemed oddly normal (about as normal as it could get given the current situation) as the next week went past, except for the typical sightings and people being interviewed on live tv for their stories, Ryo was keeping himself busy, with the news playing on his flat screen and his eyes practically glued to his computer screen while he answered emails. He was texting Akira on and off, with the devilman checking up on him frequently. He insisted on doing it after his way too close for comfort encounter with the strange entity. Even Jenny was keeping up with him, sending a text every so often just to make sure he was answering.

Ryo felt like a child for having this much supervision, but at the same time he appreciated it wholeheartedly.

Jenny arrives later that day to mostly help him around his house and to make sure he was alright. Akira was currently at track practice and most likely wouldn’t be able to make it there till later. The news was finally taking a break from all the pseudo alien talk, so it was refreshing to hear something else for once.

Sometime after twelve was when things started to get strange. The tv was starting to display static as if it was losing signal. Normally he didn’t have this problem, but as he trying to change the channel he found that the picture was stuck and still showing static. Every channel displaying the exact same image. It was grainy and eventually the sounds started to glitch out heavily.

Ryo makes an annoyed grunt, not sure what was going on but it was strange. He sees a text from Akira saying that he had made it home, but would possibly be over later if he wasn’t roped into helping clean the house. What catches his attention however, is even at the Makimura household they were in the same situation as him, reading over Akoras message about not being able to see anything on the tv. Ryo checks the chatbox set up on his website and sees people typing rapidly, mentioning how their radios were glitching out or the intercom at school was making weird noises. Even more so, more people were bringing up their tv screens all doing the same thing.

Something wasn’t right. Jenny looks up and over at him as he feels sweat run down his face. This felt wrong for some reason...like something was going to happen. Ryos thoughts were rushing through his mind all at the same time.

This was too coincidental. Was something else traumatizing going to happen? Should he just turn the tv off? He didn’t know if anything was going to help.

The fact that anything that picked up signal, played sound or showed a video was being affected, especially anything that large multitudes of people were listening to or watching. He tries to call Akira, but his phone just continued playing a glitched, broken sounding dial tone that started getting worse. 

He hangs up immediately, not able to stomach the sound.

The chatbox starts to freeze as people wouldn't stop sending messages to it, effectively causing it to crash. Ryo curses and before he can even really do anything about it the tv suddenly plays a melodic tune. The screen was white, glowing brilliantly so. Soon after, a figure started to appear as the static had finally started to clear away.

His finger slips and he refreshes the page, coming back to the chatbox full of people saying, “who is that?” or “ what the hell is going on why is this weird tone playing?”

The figure became clearer and clearer and soon enough you could see it in perfect high definition quality.

Striking blue eyes. Blonde, straight long hair with bangs that was kept neat and white wings protruding from their head. They seemed to be wearing what looked like shining gold armor and behind them were large, feathery white wings that couldn’t be shown completely on the screen. The figure stared ahead, eyes focused and clear.

They resembled the strange entities Ryo had seen, only less wild and so much more human-like now that he saw a clearer example of what they might look like.

Broken from his thoughts, Ryo watches as the mysterious angelic being inhales and exhales softly before they begin to speak. 

“ Salutations, children of Earth.” they spoke, their voice so soft yet commanding. Their eyes seemed to glitter with confidence and their head wings twitched. Ryo stares with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open as several users on his chatbox were all caps lock messaging about all seeing and hearing the same exact things. “Do not be alarmed. I am no one you should fear.” they spoke again, hands visible and fingers pressed together, tip by tip. “ The strange happenings that you all have played witness to were of my design." he reveals soon after, making everyone's theories somewhat wrong and somewhat right all at once. "If you are wondering about my appearance , I have seized control over every device and every platform that allows you to view and hear me.”

Ryo felt like he was going nuts.

Unless this was the most elaborate hoax in all of history there was no way this fucker was able to hack this many people and this many things all at once. He knew it was real even though he wishes it wasn’t.

And why...why did this person seem so familiar. Why did they...look like him?

His phone was blowing up with texts from Akira, but he doesn’t answer them. He’s too busy being sucked into the strangest thing that’s ever occurred on the planet earth. A phenomenon to rival them all. The figure began to speak again, voice still so clear and oddly eerie and haunting. Soft music played behind them and it sounded exactly like what he heard that day when he was out with Akira and the rest. He covers his mouth and feels his body trembling as he leaned forward, sweat rolling down his face as Jenny came over and kept him still. She looked worried and just about as nervous as he did.

“ To all of you, I may look like a strange creature. Something or someone you have never seen before, but I know you all may have heard of me. “ he says, his lips in a thin smile. “I am the Archangel Michael. I speak on behalf of beings on high.” he explains. “I come to you bearing news that you may find alarming. A revelation that you may not see as appealing. Eden has been invaded by beasts. The snake has planted his seed and it has already started to germinate his evil in your sanctuary.”

He speaks in a way that Ryo finds so insulting, yet he can’t say for sure why he feels this way.

“But fear not children, for I have been sent to rid Eden of this blasphemy. My legion of angels will cleanse this Earth. Build it anew and start fresh. It is not by my design or by my wishes, but He wants to make sure that the snake can not receive his stolen blessings.” his words so eloquent and full of whimsy, as if he wishes to lure all of humanity with them.

“Sacrifices are to be made to account for these events that will take place. Children, you will witness His smite and you will witness His reaping. You will receive His blessing and His love.” he says, hands held apart now and his pale face sporting rosy cheeks as if he didn’t just hint at something horrible.

Ryo was gripping the remote so hard that he was sure it would break. Something deep inside of him was screaming, like it was telling him to reach into the tv and ring the neck of this Archangel Michael.

“The damned are amongst you and the time of death and rebirth is upon us. Oh earth’s children, you may not see the sun after judgement day, but the plains of this planet will house a new life. I will descend onto the Earth and I will face the snake. He shall not continue to rest easy. You have a months time, Lucifer.”

The eerie broadcast cuts off soon after Michael displays a coy smile once he says “Lucifer” and as if nothing happened at all, the news was back on tv. The news casters all looked stunned on live television. 

The chat box is blowing up again and Akira is trying to call him, but he still doesn't answer.

He’s stuck on the words spoken by Michael, he’s trapped thinking about what he said...how he said it. His face was pressed against the palms of his hands as he stares down at his lap, having dropped the remote several minutes ago. How long had he been sitting there since the broadcast? Had he zoned out this badly? 

What was he supposed to think about this? All these things were sort of adding up but at the same time it all made no sense. Did Ryo want any of it to make sense?

He did, but at what cost? 

He feels Jenny rub his back, but it was barely soothing him. He breathes heavily and tries to settle his mind. He hears the tv being turned off and Jenny getting up from the couch to stand in front of him. He barely looks up at her, his face still covered with his hands. He felt like everything was a lie for some reason and he was having too hard of a time getting his thoughts in order for any of it to form a conclusion in his own head.

“Jenny...I don’t understand.None of this is making sense and I don’t know...I don’t… what is going on?” he says as if she knew the answer.

Oh, how he was so close to the truth.

Jenny sighs, looking worriedly at him. She didn’t change facial expressions much if at all, but to see her look at him as if she was scared for him was what put him edge. She touches his hair, brushing her fingers through it so gently before she touches his forehead with her fingertips.

“I believe it is time I showed you the truth.”

Ryos hands drop from his face and he stares at her, not sure what she meant. Before he could question her, his pupils grow large as he feels as if he’s being pushed and pulled from within himself. Jenny's figure begins to morph and become strange and abstract in his eyes, and suddenly all he can see is fast flashing imagery in his mind just like when he heard the haunting music from a few weeks ago.

The only difference this time is everything he was seeing was all too familiar.

* * *

It’s hours later and Akira was ready to bust out of the Makimura home to go see what the hell Ryo was doing. He called him nearly thirty times and sent him way too many frantic texts about the situation, but no answer came from the blonde. He was worried and scared and just...he needed to hear from Ryo. He stayed home because Miki and her family were trying to make sense of what happened, and he didn’t want to leave them alone just yet . Akira didn't know what to make of any of it either, but he was trying his best to stay calm. Plus it was way too hectic outside. He saw people screaming and yelling, so many of them causing traffic jams while trying to get to the church that was in town.

Driving would be impossible with everyone jamming up the roads and flying would cause too much of a scene. He thought about running there, but even that seemed out of the question with all the chaos going on. Even now things were still too wild for him to take the risk yet. He spends time listening to Mikis parents talk amongst themselves while he, Miki and Tare watch the news. So many people were shaken up by the broadcast that took place. They showed footage of people rioting and screaming about the end times, others were preaching about the rapture and so many people were flooding into churches looking for answers and looking for salvation.

Akira tries once more to contact Ryo, hoping that this time he’d give him an answer.

[ To : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:18 pm]  
[Ryo answer the fucking phone]

[ To : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:20 pm]  
[Please I am so serious. Im worried and I haven’t heard from you since earlier today… it’s fucking wild outside and shits hitting the fucking fan]

[ To : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:22 pm]  
[Ryo...please….please, please, please answer me...]

[ From : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:30 pm]  
[Akira.]

[ To : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:30 pm]  
[RYO HOLY FUCK]

[ To : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:33 pm]  
[Why didn’t you answer me for almost six hours?! What the fuck are you doing!? Did you see that shit on the tv?! Please tell me you’re okay, I’m still so worried and I’m about to come flying over there.]

[ From : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:36 pm]  
[I’m fine.]

[ From : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:36 pm]  
[I’m not hurt.]

[ From : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:37 pm]  
[I want you to listen to me.]

[ From : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:37 pm]  
[Come to my home tomorrow. I need to see you.]

[ To : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:38 pm]  
[Why can’t I come tonight? I need to make sure you’re actually okay...]

[ From : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:40 pm]  
[Rest assured. Just please heed my request. I will explain everything to you tomorrow.]

[ To : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:42 pm]  
[I’ll try...just...stay safe. I’ll be there in the morning.]

[ From : Ryo-chan  
Sent at 9:43 pm]  
[Thank you.]

* * *

It was quiet that night, mostly. He heard the sounds of people causing a ruckus for hours after the broadcast and he found it unsurprising. He could feel the mutual loss of comprehension over having to gaze at Michael as he waxed poetic about destroying everything. As if peppering your announcement with prosy language would make the blow any softer. He’d almost clap if he didn't find it ridiculous. He lounges on the couch, arms crossed and his head laying against them as he spread out on the piece of furniture.

He couldn't stop thinking about it, and all that was in his head was the almost smug look on Michael’s face, knowing that he heard every single thing he said. He sighs and turns onto his back, arms crossed over his eyes as he exhaled before he just stares at the ceiling once moving his arms. 

They were coming.

Deep down, he felt anger and at the same time he felt something akin to fear. That feeling was so far unknown to him, but he was beginning to become accustomed to it.

That feeling , he figured, seemed to be because he knew that he was going to have to talk to Akira. He’s almost afraid that he cannot tell him. He knows that maybe deep down Akira will hate him. He'll loathe him for who and what is and what he wanted to do.

He can only hope that explaining this to him might help and even if Akira detests him and might never want to see him again after the fact, they still needed to work together. He needed his help, hopefully not for the last time.

His heart was aching horribly at the idea of Akira feeling animosity towards him, he wasn't sure why. He didn't like this feeling and wishes to tear his heart from his chest and throw it as far as he could. Maybe this was his human emotions doing this, lingering in this chest ; but even as he denies it now, his entire being felt this.

The last thing he ever wanted was Akira to hate him. Ryo Asuka wouldn't want that, surely, but was that even who he was anymore? He wasn't sure about that either.

As someone who wanted to see himself above the idea of fear, even Satan couldn’t deny that these things scared him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story got so long that I had to split it into two parts! ( Both parts are about 30 something pages long each) I have the second part completely written, but I will be adding it in the next day or so after i go through and proofread it to make sure everything is good and ready to post. I hope you all enjoyed the set up in this chapter and I also hope you enjoy the next segment as well. See you again soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ “I would not blame you if you want to leave...or never see me again. I know what I have told you is a damnable offense.”
> 
> Satan’s voice was calm now, as it was before. Not thick with hatred or repressed sadness. Akira clears his throat and moves to stand, getting closer to Satan as he carefully eyed him.
> 
> “Do you really believe love doesn't exist?” ]
> 
> Satan and Akira find themselves at a stand still, emotions and feelings spiraling while they await the end of the month and Michael's promise of his arrival and the end of the world. The only thing Satan can hope for is to find it within himself to see what he never could see and to understand what he didn't think would be understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! I hope ya'll will enjoy this as much as you liked part one. I would like to go ahead and say that anything said about God here in Devilmans universe is completely based off of what information we are given in Devilman Lady ( essentially that he is the real big bad. I do not mean to spoil but I believe its important for anybody who hasn't read Devilman Lady at least should know that before delving into the rest of this.) ( Same thing applies here and some words are links!)

As soon as Akira was up that morning, he practically inhales his breakfast and prepares to leave the Makimura household. He showers and throws clothes on before bounding out of the house and onto his motorcycle. It was early as hell, the sun barely peeking out over the horizon, but he was worried about Ryo. His messages from yesterday made him lay awake out of concern for most of the night, yet he was curious about what he needed to tell him.

He arrives at the penthouse and immediately makes his way to the door, fishing out the spare key he was given to get inside. It was mostly quiet and the lights were off, the only noises were the soft sounds of classical [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Fle2CP8gR0) wafting through the living room from a sleek looking sound system Ryo had installed in one of the walls. He walks in and immediately takes his shoes and socks off, dropping his duffle bag to the floor and shrugging off his jacket.

“Ryo?” he asks, not seeing him at all. He spots the blondes laptop on the table like usual, with it being open and papers being spread all on the table and even on the floor. Something seemed...wrong, only because Ryo did not let things get messy like this. Soon enough he spots Ryos clothes on the floor and now he was wondering what the fuck was going on. He was about to call his name again until he spots them.

A blonde sitting outside at the pool. He was a bit speechless because as far as he could tell, they were completely naked, but not only that, they had wings.

On their head.

Akira was confused and anxious all at the same time. This...who was this? And where was Ryo? 

He was already starting to make connections from them to that Michael guy, who just scared the absolute shit out of everyone yesterday, since they seemed similar because of the headwings, but...he wasn’t sure and was mostly just worried about Ryo at this point.

He walks over toward the glass doors to the outside, on edge and not sure if he should make a scene or continue to be quiet. He steps outside carefully, eyeing them warily as they sat at the edge of the pool, their long hair and feathers moving with the soft breeze , their head wings twitching upward.

And then, they spoke.

“You came so early.”

Akira froze, eyes widening because that voice belonged to nobody else but Ryo. Except this...this couldn't be him, Ryo barely showed more than just a bit of skin , let alone sat outside naked. The hair...the wings...he was getting frustratingly confused. He wants to speak, the questions in his head were piling up, but he was too stunned to. He watches the blonde take their slender legs out of the pool before standing. Akiras eyes widen as he’s now staring at someone with Ryos face, the same delicate and fair features. Long lashes and small mouth, the same sky blue eyes.

“Y-you….Ryo?!” he says, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

“Yes. I know it might not seem like it, but this is me.”

“How...but you never...why do you look...what?” 

“I know what you may be thinking and I can explain, but I will warn you it is...a bit much.”

Akira sure as hell wasn’t doubting that it would be a bit much. He eyes him up and down, trying take all of it in. He knew that Ryo could tell what he was staring at, but he couldn't help it as his eyes lingered on the subtle curve of his hips he swears he never imagined he had and even more so the full breasts now there for him to see. Akira finally tears his eyes away to see him stepping closer , their eyes meeting as he was only mere inches away.

“I know what you are seeing seems strange, but this is real. This... is my true self.” he begins to explain. Akira starts moving toward the lounge chairs, definitely needing to sit down. Satan joins him on the chair closest to his, his legs tucked under himself as he faced Akira.

“What I will tell you is the truth. There will be no lies and no hesitation.” he says, voice melodic to Akiras ears. “You know of the bible, correct?”

“Y-yea. Miki’s family is Christian, so I know some stuff here and there.”

“Good. I assume you know of biblical stories---or at least the popular ones people love to talk about. Tales seeped in lore...you know of Adam and Eve, yes? Two humans created in God's image, born to be blissfully unaware of the world around them. And also the s---”

“And...the serpent.”

“Yes, especially the serpent. You know who that is?”

Akira was even more confused, not sure why Ryo can’t just outright say what was going on.

“Yea. Satan. The Devil.” he answers, raising and eyebrow as Satan just smiled softly, a quiet laugh leaving his mouth as he laid back against the beach chair. The large umbrella over them shielded half of his body from the low light the slow rising sun emitted behind the clouds, his legs only exposed to it. Akira had to struggle not to watch how sensual his stretching was as the blonde lifted his arms above his head and pushed his chest out as he arched his back.

“Correct.” he answers, letting out a soft noise as he continued to stretch, his eyes sliding shut in a moment of bliss. Akira kept having to tear his eyes away, but he looks back at him, their eyes meeting as Satan gives him a half lidded look.

“You know the stories about Satan---a fallen angel cast out from heaven by God’s will. Also known as Lucifer, the Light Bringer and the Morning Star. The left hand of God himself.” he explains, a tone in his voice that had Akira on edge because he felt like things were going to get intense. 

“I’ve also heard that he's known as...the leader of the demons.” he speaks up, eyes still locked on each other.

Satan only seems to continue smiling, his hand pressed against his collarbone as his other hand was up in hair, his fingers looping locs around in circles. This was getting way too sensual for a conversation that was going deep in the rabbit hole, or at least Akira felt like it was.

“That...that Archangel Michael that was on the tv...he addressed Satan---er “Lucifer” specifically. Does that mean Satan is here...hiding somewhere?”

“Hiding seems like a cowardly way to put it, but you would be correct. He is much closer than you think.”

“Ryo...what are you getting at?” Akira finally asks, the suspense killing him. Satan just gives a soft chuckle, his eyes closing for a moment before he raises his arms above his head once again, his legs shifting and thighs moving together. Their eyes meet for what feels like the millionth time, but this time they look seemed to emanate a power that Akira would feel seeping through his skin. It was a strong and heavy aura, but it felt strangely comforting. Satan seemed to ooze in a type of energy that had Akiras heart pounding.

“Satan is much closer to you than you might ever have known.”

He gasps no longer needing the cryptic hints or the subtle push in the direction be was being lead toward. His mind was, in the simplest words, spiraling. He knew for a fact that this was not a lie and it was not a joke. Not a cruel prank from his friend. Ryo didn’t do things like that, but this...his body, the hair and the wings that he definitely saw moving--- and that overwhelming feeling surrounding him...it was the truth.

Satan was there before him, in the flesh.

He stares, eyes wide and his mind searching from purchase in his own head.

“How...did you… how long have you been keeping this from me?” he finally asks, a bit on edge, but not scared. He just wanted to know as much as he could about the current situation. Satan sits up and moves to face Akira properly, instead of trying to distract his gaze.

“It was not my intention to. When I was Ryo, I did not know about this part of myself.” he begins to explain, seeing Akira start to relax more after being tense like a riled up cat. “My true self was awakened yesterday after Michaels shady little broadcast.” 

Akira felt more at ease about being near someone who was known for being the root of all evil.

“I...I’m getting it, but...they’re coming after you now? Why was he talking like the world's gonna end? “

“Because it is.They are not coming for anything else but to get rid of me, anyone else condemned to damnation and anyone who dare defies God. Demons, devilmen, no one is going to be allowed to survive their cleansing. Even humanity will not be spared.” He explains, frowning as he looked down at his lap. “God's not interested in letting those who won't bow to his lies be free. If God wills it then he’ll flick his limp wrist and send his goons to “purify” things till he’s satisfied. The cycle will begin again and He can watch more sheep be born to worship him.” he says, annoyance and anger dripping from the tone in his voice.

“I...that’s bullshit---wouldn’t they just need to get rid of the demons? Can’t you go back to being Ryo?”

“It’s not that simple, Akira. Why would they spare me after I defied God. I went against his ideals because I had my dared to have my own.” he says, shaking his head because he felt that Akira possibly wouldn’t understand. Even the most divine beings known for being the pinnacle of holiness are not free from possessing the ability to lack empathy or any semblance of caring for what they create. “What you know about God is false. He doesn’t care about the innocent having to suffer just to eradicate what he deems unsuitable for his love.” he says the word as if it was dirty.

“Even for him, love does not exist. Why should it when he does not practice what he preaches? Why do you think I’m here? Why do you think he cast me out? Because he loved me? It’s a joke.” he says, scoffing as he stood up to go near the pool again. Akira almost doesn’t know what to say, but he can see that this was bringing out some tense emotions for… Satan?

“Then why did he cast you out?” he finally asks, his eyebrows shooting up as Satan's head wings seemed to tremble and spread out. It was silent for a moment, with Satan's arms wrapping around himself as he looked out at the rain clouds drifting by over head. He knew he’d have to get to this point of his confession. It was one thing to tell Akira he was Satan, but it was another to tell him why he was in this situation in the first place.

“The demons.” he starts off with, waiting to see if Akira had more to say before continuing. “ He wanted to destroy them, and I didn’t like that. I didn’t agree with his decision, to destroy a bunch of creatures who only did what they knew how to do. Survive.” he explains, sighing and looking toward the pools cool water. “The rage from God is a mighty thing. He became angry with me for daring to defy his will. The idea that I, his most beloved angel would dare to find his decisions to be utter bullshit. I fought him on that and he banished me. To fall into a void and to never come back. He denied me of the love he claimed to have for me.” he says, stopping and closing his eyes briefly, his mouth a thin line.

“I joined the demons. I became their leader and we fought in a battle for their lives and mine. We won the Earth, claiming it as our own. It was then that I vowed to view love as nothing more than...a myth. Why would it exist when it only causes suffering? Without love, there is no suffering. Therefore, it has no place within me.”

Akira felt so many emotions all at once, tears rolling down his cheeks as Satan spoke. He wasn't sure if he noticed , but there was so much hidden emotion within his words. Like before, it leaked into Akiras being and caused him to feel what Satan might have been feeling, whether Akira realised it or not. 

He felt that he could cry thousands and millions of tears for him.

Satan didn’t feel fear, as far as he was concerned, but his last confession was causing him to feel the beginnings of his creeping anxiety. He can feel the salt of it stirring in his belly as if it wanted to crawl from within him. There was no way he could turn back from all of this now.

“From then on...we slept. We needed a chance to regain the strength we lost in that fight. We would wait to awaken to fight God once more. Battles are never over even when wars are won.” he continues, his hands now resting on his arms after he crossed them.

“ However, as we both know, humans inhabit this planet. Humans created in God’s image. Created to be ignorant, blind and utterly loyal to God himself. It...sickened me. To think he tossed me away and created beings that he seemed to care enough about to let them linger here for ages. I...had plans to eradicate the human race. To show God that his love was meaningless because what could his “love” do if it can’t even save humanity from its own destruction.” he says, sighing and not daring to look at Akira. 

“That plan...is is no longer happening. I can not consider it any longer. God getting the upper hand is like a slap in the face, and even now as I let that plan go, we are going to be hunted down when the time comes. All of us.” he says, realising how deep seeded God’s ability to do as he pleased was. “ Regardless of the innocence of one’s soul or the innocence of one’s heart. Good or bad intentions, in His eyes there is no salvation for creatures like us.”

The silence was numbing, and Satan was too prideful---no, too scared to look back at Akira. He thought that the devilman might look at him in disgust. Would he call him a monster and take his leave? Attempt to kill him for admitting the was plotting the total genocide of the human race? He isn’t sure if he could blame him.

As much as it pains him to admit it.

Akira felt like his mind was going at light speed, past a point that he couldn’t get the rest of him to keep up . Satan...Ryo? Told him a extravagant tale, a story he never thought he’d hear and yet now he knows. A long line of betrayal from a pivotal figure who’s divine word was built upon lies and an Angel lost in their own logic ,who damned themself from love’s embrace.

While he was reeling over the confession of humanities once planned out genocide, his heart still wept for the blonde. Akira could feel waves of pain oozing from him. He wasn't sure how, but it was a strong feeling that seemed to run rampant through him.

“I would not blame you if you want to leave...or never see me again. I know what I have told you is a damnable offense.”

Satan’s voice was calm now, as it was before. Not thick with hatred or repressed sadness. Akira clears his throat and moves to stand, getting closer to Satan as he carefully eyed him.

“Do you really believe love doesn't exist?”

“...Yes. Love is merely a concept created as a lie.” he says as if it was fact. Akira found himself facing a problem that seemed almost worst than him trying to deal with the fact that he was really having a deep conversation with Ryo while revealing that he’s Satan of all people.

“How can you say that? Humans love each other---and I know you can’t believe demons don't either. Especially if you’ve been around them for so long...you can’t have ignored it that hard.” he says, trying to make a point. Satan turns to him now, eyebrows furrowed, confused at what Akira was trying to prove.

“Humans and demons alike don’t know any better. They’ll see that eventually “love” will only cause them pain.”

“You’re being so stubborn. I know you’ve been on this earth around humans long enough to see how much one person can love another.” he says, actually starting to get frustrated. He had hoped that since he lived as Ryo, a human, for so many years would have meant something. That being around other people who displayed the idea of love around him would have at least opened his eyes a little. 

He starts to remember however that Ryo didn’t exactly go around saying “I love you” to people and seemed to shy away from things like it. He also realises that while he will always see him as Ryo, that this was Satan. Anything that happened to him in the past will over shadow what Ryo lived through in the present. 

“In the case of humanity, love is a social construct. It’s created to give people false hope and to shatter their expectations. I’m not going to repeat myself, Akira.” he says, sounding exasperated with the devilman. Akira frowns and narrows his eyes. 

“I can’t believe this. You have like eight phd’s, you literally studied up on demons and all that shit before we found out it wasn’t aliens ,but somehow love is just unbelievable to you?” he asks, seeing Satan lower his eyelids and look at him as if he wasn't taking him seriously. 

“I do not have that many phd’s and furthermore, as Ryo, I proved that demons exist physically. However, love is still something that you can fake in so many ways.”

Akira slaps his own forehead and slides his open palm down his face. This was far more exasperating than trying to play video games with Tare.

“How can you say something like that?” he says, shaking his head before he steps forward into Satan’s personal space. “How can you say that when I love you? I’ve been loving you and I still do! And you still can’t see that?” he asks, eyes watering a little. He was feeling emotional now, especially after blurting that out. He wasn’t prepared for what was to come from it, but he’d deal with it the best way he could.

Satan can only gasp, his hands pressed against where his heart was as it hammered in his chest. What was he supposed to say to this? What was he supposed to do with Akira saying things like that? Things he did not know how to handle anymore. How can he when the mere thought of it frightens him more than the possibility of death?

“Y-you’re lying!”

Akira stares at him, not sure how to process that. How can Ryo think he’s lying about that?

“Christ Ryo---how can you be this dense?!” he asks, nearly yelling. Satan folds his headwings against his hair, his arms crossed over his breasts as he stares at Akira and backs away from him. The movement, the look of panic on Satan's face as his headwings start to shield his expression from him.

Akira could no longer find any words to say and now he felt that he’d overstepped a boundary. He starts to realise the problem more and more, his mind concluding that of course Ryo would think he’s lying.

Having love ripped away from you after believing it for so long, he didn't blame him shrinking away or assuming that it wasn’t true. He’s been suppressing it and refuses to believe in love, the idea of it or even feeling it.

Despite this, Akira begins to cry. Hot tears streaming down his face as he looks at Satan. The space between them was short, and somehow Satan seemed so much smaller as he tried to hide himself in front of Akira.

Never before did he think he’d feel sorrow dug so deep as he weeped for Satan.

* * *

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, dwelling on their conversation.

Or at least Akira was dwelling on it.

He looks up to see Ryo...Satan?--- No, he would continue to call him Ryo ---( out of habit and because even if Satan didn’t believe he was Ryo anymore, he still was to Akira) sitting on the floor looking out of the window as if he was waiting to see something happen. They moved inside after it had started raining, wanting to avoid getting soaked by the passing storm.

Granted he couldn't ignore the fact that his best friend, the object of his affections and even more so his deepest desires, just told him that he was Satan. He couldn't ignore the fact that he was just told about Satan’s grandiose scheme of giving God the biggest middle finger ever conceived by being buddy buddy with the demons He wanted to destroy and then later planning to snatch the earth back from humanity via mass genocide.

There was no fucking way he could ignore that little detail.

It was information that sat heavy within him, grounding him there permanently. Along with the fact that God was not at all what he seemed and the fact that Ryo was clearly pretty scarred from it. He knew that now he was in this much deeper with the blonde than he ever thought he might be.

He grew restless, itching to talk and ask Ryo more questions. It’s not like he had a lot, but something that popped up in his head while they both calmed down from the almost argument they had while talking before.

“So uh...all this stuff, with the demons and taking back the earth…what about the devilmen? How did any of them or me fit into your plan?” he asks finally, looking over the back of the couch to watch as Satans shoulders move up a bit, seeming somewhat startled to suddenly hear Akira speak. He hears a soft sigh, which almost sounded melodic despite being so simple and short.

“I didn’t have intentions for any other devilmen. Only you.” he begins to explain. He starts to run his fingers through his long blonde tresses, his head wings twitching a bit. Akiras eyes widen at this, almost unsure of how to respond.

“Just me?”

“Yes. Of course as Ryo, I came to you and asked for your help because it was needed. I trust you and you are the only person I know the best.” he begins again, looking down at the carpet to pick at it a bit. “ But now that we’re in this current situation, I will tell you. Subconsciously as Ryo, I had you merge with Amon because as both Ryo and as Satan, I wanted to save you. I knew that your human body would never have survived what was to come. I wanted you to live and be by my side. I didn’t think or consider that other devilmen would survive the merging as you would.”

Akira listens carefully, feeling slightly overwhelmed but also awed at Satan's confession. But something else rears its head into his thoughts. It wasn’t anything bad, but he starts to realise exactly what was going on here. He was sure, however, that Ryo was missing it entirely.

“Oh? Is that so?” he says, his voice oozing with a strong forthcoming revelation. Satan immediately picks up on it. “That’s pretty generous of you, Satan.” he says the name so smoothly, a grin starting to show on his face. Satan looks over his shoulder at him, eyebrows furrows and his mouth in a small frown.

“I don’t like the way you said any of that.” he replies, wary of Akiras expression. He knew something was up because Akira said his name in a way that had a shiver shooting up his spine. The look in his eyes was dangerous and Satan was not having any of it.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you did this for me because of one thing.” the devilman states, rising from the couch and stretching as if the conversation was just casual, somewhat mimicking how Satan was stretching before him earlier, but much less sensual. It was anything but casual to Satan.

“I’m not listening to this.”

“You know what I think?”

Satan feels that this entire conversation was kicking him into fight or flight mode, but he knew Akira wasn’t going to give it up.

“No. I don’t want to know. We’re dropping this right now.”

“I think---”

Satan scowls, his eyes wide as he turns toward Akira, the little shit. “Don’t.”

“---that you---”

“Stop. Stop it right now!” he says, his head wings fanned out to display his frustration. Akira pauses, staring at him as if he was innocent. Free from the guilt of admitting what Satan denied so hard and would continue to deny for as long as he possibly could. Satan almost lets his guard down, but then Akira gives him the biggest shit mongering grin he’s ever seen.

“ Love me.”

Satan never shut up so fast in his life. He wants to fold into himself and just hide, but he can’t. He covers his red face with his headwings, shielding his eyes away from Akira because he can’t look at him. He can’t believe that he, Satan, The Light Bringer, the prince and leader of the demons, was curb stomped into silent submission by the asshole currently lording his feelings over him.

“Say it.”

“No.”

“I caught you. You can’t back out.” Akira retorts, starting it move around the couch. Satan acts accordingly and slowly starts to get up when he peeks at the devilman, moving from his spot on the floor as Akira moved toward him at the same pace. There was no way in hell he was letting Akira get to him.

So why now was it so hard for him to keep denying it even though he swore to himself that love wasn’t real? Why was Akira so good at breaking his walls down like this so easily?

He hates this.

He sees Akira moving faster and he gasps, darting away from him and running around to the other side of the couch. Akira makes an annoyed “tch” noise because he was fast but Satan was just as quick and catching him was going to be a bit of a feat it seemed.

“Come on! Just say it once and I’ll leave you alone!” he says, the two of them circling the couch as he looked for an entry to pounce on Satan. Admittedly it was taking a lot of effort for him not to get distracted by Satans tits.

“Fuck you.”

“Well I mean, if you wanna. I’m down for that.” he replies with a wolfish grin, which only earns him an annoyed sneer from Satan, who continues to move around the couch to avoid Akira.

They circle around the couch for a few minutes, with Akira eyeing him down and grinning everytime Satan would look flustered from being caught in his intensely heated gaze. He was going to get him to admit to his feelings, or at least he'd try to. Akira grows impatient and in a split second he's bounding over the couch toward Satan, who gasps and rushes out of the way to run toward the stairs to the upper half of the penthouse. Akira goes right after him, practically leaping up the stairs and narrowly missing the angel as he slams his bedroom door shut.

The sound of a lock clicking could be heard, and all Akira does is stand right in front of the door and sigh.

“You and I both know that I can just rip this door right off its hinges. “ he says, smirking when he heard Satan whisper “shit” from behind the door. After that there's silence with no noise coming from inside. He starts to wonder if he had escaped out of the window, but the soft sound of the door unlocking alerted him. He watches it ease open slowly, ready to pounce when Satan showed himself.

Instead, Satan's open palm slams against his face and shoves him out if the way as he runs past him back down the stairs. Akira yelps, growling as he rubbed at his face.

He was going to get that sneaky fucker.

Akira rebounds quickly and speeds down after him, catching sight of him looking back with a panicked expression before making his way outside. He picks up speed and goes after Satan, not slowing down as he jumps, arms out and wrapping around Satans waist.

Satan screams as they fall into the pool, both of them popping up a few moments later after a gigantic splash sends water all over the dry areas above. Like a shark in the water, Akira follows after Satan as he quickly wades to one of the pool walls. It's there that he corners him, his hands on either side of the angel and gripping the edge of the pool.

Akira finds Satan's slightly annoyed, but almost sheepish expression to be very cute. His head wigs were dripping water as they remained a bit fanned out. He sighs, his own expression softening. 

Satan wishes to just sink down in the water and stay there. How could Akira do this to him? He felt like the devilman was enjoying making him suffer.

“You're so damn persistent. You asshole.” He mumbles, his hands pressing against the pool wall that he was trapped against., gasping when Akira pressed closer to him. Their chests held no open space between them now, and one of Akira's thighs was pressed between both of his. He looks up to see how soft and tender the gaze from his burning amber eyes was. It was melting him and he hated it. Why was he able to do this? How could a look like this burn holes right through his skin so easily?

And why did he want it to so badly?

“I meant what I said earlier. I wouldn't lie about that.”

Satan doesn't know what to say, he barely knows what to think. However he knows that Akira was right.

He wouldn't lie to him.

Akira could see the expression change on Satan's face, letting the silence linger between then instead if saying anything else. He's caught off guard as slender hands and soft palms reach up from the water to press against his chest. Satan leans forward and rests his forehead against him as well. Akira continues to remain silent and just wraps his arms around him, pulling the angel into his embrace. 

Satan's fingers clutch the wet shirt underneath them and he lets out a soft noise, his breath hitching and his shoulders beginning to shake. He presses closer to Akira, as if he'd disappear if he didnt, and feels a sort of relief when he feels his hands rubbing down his naked back and over his spine.

He was crying, and Akira knew this. He's never seen Ryo cry before, and all it does is make him feel how much the blonde had wanted to for so long. His own tears fell onto the golden crown of Satan's head as he presses a kiss there as well. 

They ignore the rain that starts slowly trickling down above them.

* * *

Satan doesn't know when it starts, but he and Akira have formed a stronger relationship built on a form of trust, equal companionship and an intimacy that he keeps strained on a tethered leash.

He is somehow himself and still Ryo Asuka.

Akira believes that, at least.

Days spent leisurely, as if something awful wasn't coming soon. Akira visited often, mostly to check on him once he made sure the Makimuras were safe at home. He always came in to Satan still as stark naked as he had seen him the day Ryo revealed his unknown true nature.

The name ‘Ryo’ rolls fondly off of Akiras tongue, and Satan for some reason still answers to it despite his feigned annoyance and tendency to correct Akira. The devilman embraces him, kissing his temple or his forehead. It was something new he'd started doing after he did it days before his reveal. Satan would be an awful liar if he didn't admit to finding it a comfort. However still, his walls remained up.

Satan refused to allow kisses to his lips.

Akira expressed his frustrations at this, but didn't push. He wouldn’t make Ryo do anything he didn’t want to do, he couldn’t bring himself to do that to him.

This night they bathed together in the expensive and large jacuzzi tub inside the lavishly immaculate home, the warm water soothing tension off of their bodies. It was large enough to fit them both comfortably, but they were still close enough for their legs to touch when stretched out. Satan watches Akira from his side, his body submerged in the warm water but only his knees and half of his head remained showing.

His head wings moved a bit, golden tresses laying against the water with only part of his face showing. Akira looks up at him from washing his hair, their eyes meeting and locking in a gaze.

“Are you just going to stare at me like that the whole time?” He asks, raising his eyebrow a bit as Satan blinked twice and only shrugged. Akira pouts and continues to lather the shampoo in his hair for a bit, seeing that his bathmate was playing hard to get.

“I mean, it's okay if you're checking me out. I've been checking you out for a long time.” He says with a grin, dunking his head in the water to rid it of shampoo. He comes back up and slicks his hair back away from his face. “I know you think I'm sexy.”

Satan rolls his eyes, slowly lifting a leg out of the water and using his foot to splash some of it at Akira. He actually laughs when he sees the devilman look so caught off guard, his shoulders shaking and his head wings flapping a little. He starts to look back up at Akira, eyes widening as he was splashed back. He tried to retaliate by repeating his first splash, but his ankle gets caught by a large hand and he's yanked forward.

He gasps, yelping once he's up close and personal with Akira. There's a mischievous glint in his eyes, one that had Satan almost blushing. Akira leans forward, their faces so close as he was going in for a kiss, his eyes sliding shut and his hand smoothing over the angels thigh.

Satan immediately puts both hands up between them, his finger tips overlapping as they pressed against Akiras lips to stop him. Akira sounds surprised, eyes popping open and his eyebrow raised up when their eyes met. Satan doesn’t say anything, but the look on his face told him that he still wasn't going to allow any kisses on the mouth. He looks sorry about it, but Akira doesn’t comment on it. He leans back and Satan’s hands just drop to his chest.

Akira frowns, but still doesn’t push or protest. He notices that Satan continues to refuse any type of affection like that. He allows kisses everywhere else but his lips. He does put two and two together and wonders if that’s his final way of denying his true feelings. He allows Akira to touch him, hold him and lay with him. Doesn't stop him from saying “I love you” and only seems to try and hide his face when he blushes about it.

He never once says it back, and that’s okay. Akira isn’t going to make him say it like he teased days before. He wants Ryo to do things at his own pace. He knows that deep within, he still hurts and he still feels the ache of what transpired millions of eons ago. No matter how long ago something happens, it can still hurt. Akira wants to help him heal, even in the midst of the end.

They leave the tub not too much long after, and he’s letting Satan dry his hair as he sat on the edge of it. His eyes were level with his breasts, and all Akira could think about was burying his face into them, maybe use his mouth on them. He felt like an awful pervert about it, but the best he could do was look away and try not to stare so hard.

“I know you’re looking at them.”

Akira flinches, looking up at him, the towel still on his damp head. He blushes, eyes looking around as if he was trying to figure out who Satan was talking to.

“No I’m not.”

“I know what I saw, Akira.” he retorts, standing up straight and crossing his arms underneath them, which also caused him to stare for a moment. “You’re drooling.”

Akira panics and wipes at his mouth, dragging the towel over his face out of embarrassment. Satan laughs softly at him, reaching up to pull his hands and the towel out of the way so he could see him. “You can touch them. I don't mind.” he says with a smile. Akira just looks from his chest up to his face and back, knowing that Satan was being serious, but he still felt bad about wanting to do it.

“You sure?”

“ I want you to touch them.” he admits, hiding a chuckle as Akira perked up at that. 

Satan felt guilty for denying Akira a kiss, but it was still too much for him to handle. It was bad enough that before in the pool he’d broken down the way he did. Akira spread him wide open like a book and read him down to the words between the lines. He’d wondered if maybe he was just that easy to read, but then he knows that it’s just that Akira had an innate ability to get into people's hearts. Satan also knows that his heart was gaping, just enough for Akira to slip right in. Yet he continued to shy away from the idea of love. Akira can say it so freely, but Satan can't even think about it without feeling...apprehensive.

Intimacy seemed to be the closest he could get to that. He knew it wasn’t the same and didnt make up for it, but he wanted Akira to touch him and he wanted to touch Akira too.

Neither of them say much else as Akira raises a hand up to touch him, his left breast engulfed in the devilmans right hand. He breathes softly, feeling him squeeze it almost too gently. They stay like this for a few minutes and Akira even pinches his nipple a bit between his thumb and index finger. He opens his mouth to say something, but Akira is tugging him closer, arms around him and his face buried between his breasts. He was practically in his lap, letting Akiras hands roam, one grabbing his ass and the one still on his tit.

Satan’s head wings rear back, flaring out and downward as he gasped at the soft lick Akira gave to his unattended to breast before taking the nipple into his mouth. Satan's fingers curl into Akiras dark hair, he huffs softly when he feels teeth grazing his sensitive skin. Akira sucks on his breast, biting his nipple and tugging, only to keep licking his long tongue against hot flesh not even a moment later. Satan moans loudly before pulling away and off of his lap, one head wing covering most of his face as he backs away. 

Akira could see his handiwork, a light bite mark on his breast and the remnants of his teasing plain to see when he noticed that Satan was definitely hard. He licks his lips and begins to stand, only for Satan to continue to back away. He can see the glint in the one eye that wasn’t covered with his head wings, knowing that he was trying to lead him. The both of them were turned on and now Satan was trying to play a cat and mouse game with him. He was starting to think he liked it.

Satan seems to float away from him, with Akira assuming this must be something he can do as an angel, and he follows after him. He’s being lead toward the bed, and Satan lays back there, his head wings spread above his head to reveal the sultry look on his face. His eyes were half lidded and he the bright blue of his eyes seemed to illuminated despite only the light from the moon outside showing in through the almost opaque white curtains. 

Akira gets onto the bed, his hand touching Satans knee on his raised leg. He wants to kiss him so badly, but he refrains and instead nuzzles him, lips brushing against his jaw. Satan hums and reaches up to grasp his hair and tug his head back to look into his amber eyes. There’s a fire there and it only seemed to burn brighter the longer they stared at each other. Without another moment to lose, he goes right back to biting and kissing and licking him, all his attention back to the breasts that easily distracted him. 

He squeezed and sucked and bit him there so much that he couldn't get enough of it. Satan just claws at his back and shoulders, head tilted back and the softest moans nearly echoing through the room. He feels his own erection and Akiras, and he wasn’t sure how he might last with how close they were and the friction of their bodies making it hard for him to think.

Akira lifts his head after leaving another teasing bite to his breast, drool leaking from his mouth and a soft chuckle coming from Satan as he reaches up to wipe at the devilmans lips.

“Fuck me.”

“You know I want to. I wanna so bad.” Akira replies, nearly losing himself till he stops and really looks at him. “No….let me make love to you.” he says as if he’s correcting Satan. This catches the angel off guard and he doesn't know what to say. It was the same thing, wasn't it? It was just sex...but there was still emotion behind this. They weren't just doing this to get off quick and then leave it at that. Even he had to admit that.

Without another word, he pushes Akira onto his back and goes to reach for lube. Akira asked him to, only because he worried about hurting him. He knew doing it without wouldn't cause him much pain, but he’d do it for Akira. He doesn't spend too long preparing himself, as most of his time was spent working up Akiras dick, smirking at him when he moaned and growled in frustration.

Akira tugs him up when he had enough of Satan's teasing, his dick feeling like it was going to explode. Satan looks down at him, smirking and grinding his ass against him for a moment. He as enjoying seeing him get frustrated and trying not to give in to his demonic urges. Instead of going on, Satan steadies himself and lines the devilmans dick up with his more than slicked up entrance, slowly starting to sink down onto him.

He sighs, voice hitching as he presses both hands on Akiras abdomen and slowly lowers himself. Akira was big and thick, and while he could handle it, the feeling of something that large inside of him was making his head spin. His thighs trembled and his headwings seemed to stretch back as he closed his eyes, just feeling and breathing. Akira grips his thighs, bracing himself and rolling his hips up. He wasn’t trying to be so eager, but the heat around his dick was driving him wild. His eyes looked up the line of Satan’s body, finding him far beyond erotic.

Satan begins to move, rising up only to sink back down. It was slow and controlled, and Akiras hips met with his ass at the same pace. Satan moans soft and low, head hanging a bit as the pace picked up almost immediately. Akira’s fingers, now much more like claws, had started to dig into the flesh of his thighs, the feeling only seeming to turn him on more the faster they got. Satan decides to stop his movements, letting himself sink down, enveloping Akiras dick inside of himself up to the brim as he rolled his hips, arms raising up and hands threading through his own golden locks as rides Akira with a steady grind.

Akira almost couldn’t stand it, panting and biting his lip while he watched Satan's body move above and against him. Satan eyes him carefully, the same sultry look still present as he rocked and rolled his hips. He ignores his own erection in favor of teasing and goading Akira, moaning high and loud. It almost sounded melodious, like the beginning of a song. It was a tone only angels could make, and it was intended to make others around them feel the same way he felt. 

Their eyes meet and he sees that dangerous glint in Akiras eyes, his biceps flexing as his hands were now gripping Satans ass desperately. With eyes still locked in a heated gaze, Satans pinked lips open, only for a moan to slip out. 

_“Akira.”_

That’s all he has to say to make the devilman underneath him lose it immediately. He’s being pulled up and shoved off, letting out an undignified yelp as he’s now on his back. He was about to start yelling at him when Akira was suddenly over him, grabbing his thighs and pushing his legs up . He enters back into him swiftly, making him moan and grasp onto him. Satan's fingers dig into Akiras shoulders as he hooked his arms under his legs, thighs quivering as he tried to relax in the position he was in. 

Akira pistons his hips into him, and reaches between them to stroke on his unattended dick at the same time. Satan’s breath hitches and he just arches his back, body moving with every thrust from Akira. It left him full each time and his body was tremulous, Akiras dick filling him just right and hitting every sweet spot he had.Sharp teeth and a hot mouth on his breasts and over his neck, hands roaming and tugging and pawing at him. He looks toward the window and wonders if that shithead Michael knew he was getting fucked. He wonders if all of his nosy lackeys could hear his angel song everytime he moaned.

He hoped they could hear their coupling. He wanted them to know he was singing his song out of immense pleasure gained from the one he lo---

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Akira moans, his eyes whited out as it seemed like he was shifting at the last minute. Akira lets his legs go in favor of wrapping his arms around his lover, finally letting his legs rest . Satan was brought out of his thoughts at the sound and feeling of Akiras heated breath against his ear. He reaches down to grasp at Akira’s ass as he spread his legs wider to let give him more room, wanting him deeper, wanting him so deep and so close. Closer than they already were. He knew it was impossible, but he couldn’t get enough. Satan was spread open, ankles hooked one over the other against Akiras back as he slammed his hips against his ass painfully, so much so that Satan was sure it was red and raw, but he didn't care.

He feels an incredible warmth building up in his belly, a low simmering heat that was getting hotter and hotter. Akira bites his breast again and starts to palm his dick at the same time, jerking him off sloppily as he continued to thrust his hips. Satan moans and throws his head back, chanting “please, please, please” over and over again.

Almost like a bow string snapping, he gasps loud, his voice hitting a powerful crescendo that seemed to sound like the final note of his angel song. His body arches off the bed and white wings from his back began to unfurl and stretch as Akira lifted him up when he came. Akira thrust into him quickly, his own climax hitting him like a truck as he roared along with Satan’s drawn out, hitched moans. The sound of Akira’s wings flapping could he heard as the large leathery appendages broke out on his back at the same time. Feathers floated through the air as Satan gripped onto Akira, legs taut and trembling horribly . He could feel the devilmans seed hot inside of him and still coming even as they settled and tried to catch their breaths.

Akira pulls out after what seems like forever and lets Satan rest against the bed, laying his sated body laying against him despite the mess they'd need to clean up. His face was buried in his breasts and he was too tired and satisfied to move. Satan cradles Akira against him once he manages to drag him away from the mess now staining the bed, his hands spreading over his shoulders slowly. He knew Akira was already asleep within moments of them laying there. Satan sighs, smiling at the cute look on the devilmans face that was laying against his bosom. Both of them concealed their wings out of the need for the most comfort,tangling up in each other. They remained uncovered, with Satan basking in the warmth of Akira’s heated skin against his.

He doesn’t sleep immediately, still on edge from the last time one of those nosy bastards showed up outside of his penthouse and tried to get in. He would listen to the soft snores from Akira and his own heartbeat. He played with his dark hair or drew gentle circles in his skin lazily.

Eventually he lets his eyes slide shut while Akira wraps his arms around his middle, mumbling “Ryo” in a loving tone as he smiled against his chest.

Satan felt like maybe he was too lucky to deserve something like this, but he’d gladly accept it all because he was with Akira.

* * *

Days pass and slowly but surely, people are being told to evacuate the cities. Satan wasn’t surprised, since Michael ensured that nobody was going to survive this. This fight was one humans couldn’t win alone.

Akira tells him the Makimuras are leaving, and Satan almost wants to tell him he should go with them. Satan can fair well enough on his own, and he knows Akira will worry about his family.

Satan was also selfish and wanted Akira to stay with him, however he knew he couldn’t force him. He didn’t want to.

“I told them I wanted to stay with you.” Akira explains when he comes over. School had been let out for a while, having closed it down due to fear and panic. Nobody truly knew what to do at this point but just wait and see what would happen.

“You don’t have to stay with me...they need someone to protect them, Akira.”

“I know--I want to, but I can’t sit by while shit goes down. I can’t let you face this alone. I want to be by your side through all of this.” he says, refusing to think about leaving Satan behind. “ Wamu and his friends are going with them. It’s not that I don’t think they can hold on their own, I’m just worried about all of them regardless.” he says, sighing and looking up out of the window. Helicopters were flying by, surveying the area carefully.

“When are they leaving?”

“In the next week. They’re going to some shelter area kinda near the mountains I guess.”

Satan just hums in response. Jenny brings him coffee, something he didn’t really need, but it was one of the things that comforted him. She hands Akira a can of soda, and he follows her with his eyes and wonders how she feels knowing her adoptive son was Satan this whole time.

“So uh...what about the demons? Are they evacuating too?”

“No. I’ve had Jenny speak with them telepathically---the devilmen as well.” he explains, picking up his mug to sip at his coffee, eyes trained on his computer screen as he sees live recordings of people refusing to leave churches or millions trying to evacuate their homes. Akira chokes on his drink a little, looking right at Jenny, who was currently fixing him a meal as requested by Satan.

“Jenny did what?! How?!” he asks, confused and wondering if maybe he shouldn't be this surprised.

“ She has powerful mental abilities. She’s also a demon.” he explains casually. Akira was less in shock and more trying to imagine what kind of demon Jenny looked like. He was sure in the very near future he would see.

“So...all the demons and devilmen, what did she tell them?”

“I requested that she inform them that there is a battle coming that we can not ignore. We need all the fighting power we can muster. Only they can truly have the ability to even put up a fight, whereas humanity can only sit back and wait for an outcome. I would hope that...it would work. We all live on this planet, and frankly all of this made me realise that I was going to be no better than God if I tried to kill off all the humans...what right do I have to say I want to help the demons live while I fall down the same path as Him and wish for the genocide of humanity.”

Akira listens, remaining quiet as Satan took another sip of coffee. It’s not that he can’t find any words to say, but that none needed to be said at the moment. He just sits close to Satan, his arm around his shoulders while they watched an international news video. His hand idly plays in Satan’s hair while the ex-angel leans into him and lets out a soft sigh.

“ Thank you for putting up with me...for staying with me.”

Akira’s eyebrows raise and he glances down to look at him, eyeing the way Satan was relaxed against him, body held no tenseness of his muscles and no sign that he was going to run off like a spooked cat. He smiles, his hand moving down to rub at his shoulder.

“I don’t stay around you because I feel like I have to. I stay because I want to.”

* * *

Satan sighs, arms stretched above his head as he and Akira laid in bed together later that evening. They were both nude, not having done much except lay in bed after dinner. Satan didn’t really need to eat, but Akira wouldn’t stop looking worried until he did.

A smile creeps onto his face as Akira lays against his stomach, his unruly hair tickling his skin every time either of them moved. Despite his racing thoughts on the days ahead, he treasured these times when maybe he could just forget and live in the moment.

“So Michael did all that shit just to look for you? That seems really…” he trails off, looking around as if he was searching for the right word.

“Unnecessary? Yes it is. He did all that because he’s a bastard who likes to show out. He even has to the nerve to give me a damn time limit as if this was some game.” he says while rolling his eyes, making a soft noise when Akira moves up to lay on him completely, their fronts squished together, noses practically touching as they locked eyes. He was afraid Akira was going to try and kiss him again, but instead he just wraps his arms around him and rolls until they’re both on their sides, facing each other in a more comfortable way. Satan huffs at him, eyeing the sheepish grin that was on his face now.

“But yeah, all that stuff is pretty wild.” Akira finally says as Satan rests his head against his chest. The blonde hums, headwings resting comfortable against his head after he twitches them once or twice.

“Oh of course. I know he wanted to make sure his little circus acts were as horrifyingly extra as possible.” he says, rolling his eyes as he thought about it. “Angels aren’t capable of being anything but dramatic.” 

He draws shapes against Akiras chest with his fingertips, enjoying the way the other ran his fingers against his spine in return. He was relaxed, wanting it to go on until he heard Akira snort with laughter and mumble something about how he fit the description perfectly. Satan frowns and narrows his eyes before reaching around and giving Akira’s ass a hard pinch. He was not about to be even remotely compared to or lumped together with Michael on any level.

When he was dramatic it was supposed to be majestic. When Michael or anyone else did it they were more akin to a troupe of clowns, in his opinion.

He smirks as Akira yelps and jerks, reaching back to grab his hand away. 

“Ow! Im sorry!” he whines, baring his fangs as he growled at him after seeing the innocent eyes Satan was giving him, trying to play coy. He reaches to do the same to him in retaliation, but Satan grabs his hand and shakes his head, lips pursed slightly as he started to smirk.

“Are you trying to get back at me?”

“Yes, you little shit!” 

Akira decides to play dirty and leans in pretending to go for a kiss and Satan immediately gasps, rearing his head back and letting Akiras hand go. It was a mistake, he realises, as Akira grabs him and flips them so he was on top. He holds his hands above his head and has his legs trapped underneath him as well. Satans headwings flared out, feathers puffed and his cheeks pink as he looked up at Akira.

“That hurt. Your nails aren’t blunt you shithead.” 

Satan rolls his eyes, lids lowering a bit as he gave a Akira a look. “You practically lumped me together with Michael. How else am I supposed to react?”

“ I was teasing!”

“I feel more insulted than anything.”

Akira frowns, narrowing his eyes at Satan. The blonde just blinked at him, long lashes fluttering as he tried to put on his demure and oddly sultry bit of charm. Akira refused to buy into it. He uses one hand to hold onto Satans wrists this time and uses his other to cup his face, tilting his head up a bit. Satan feels sweat roll down his face, eyeing Akira warily. He shifts under him, moving his hips and legs the best he could.

“What are you doing?”

“Punishing you.”

He hated the sound of that. He hated it a lot. Akira leans in and Satan screws his eyes shut. He was ready to struggle and throw Akira off of him, but instead of the kiss to his lips that he was expecting it was a kiss to his brow that caught him off guard. He blinks, staring ahead as the kisses grew. One to his brow again, his forehead, right under his eyes and his cheeks. Akira gets dangerously close to his lips once and moves on to his chin after.

Satan never felt so tense before, fingers curled tight against his palms and arms rigid. Why did the thought of kissing him have to be so heartbreaking if he’d never done it before?

He shivers when Akira starts to mouth at his neck, letting his hands go. He leaves marks there over his neck and shoulders and the bruises made him feel a warmth blossom through his body, even as he bites at his nipples and mouths down to his stomach he just feels so warm inside. His bones and muscles were like jelly when Akira bites gently and sucks a mark right onto the meat of his thigh after he got off of him and spread his legs to continue his kisses.

How could he be this awful and at the same time so wonderful? Satan trembles when Akira lets his leg go before he moves back a bit and pulls him up by his arms into his embrace. Satan rests against his chest and feels Akira kissing the base of where one of his headwings were. He shivers, clutching onto him and digging his nails into his back a little. Both wings flap once and stretch low.

“Why are you so horrible?” Satan finally asks after finding his voice again. Akira smiles against his hair and kisses the same spot again, looking down at him when he shivers more in his arms and against his skin.

“Because I love you.”

Hours into the night and Akira wakes up somewhere around four am. He had things on his mind earlier, but he pushed them back in favor of just letting himself only think about Ryo. He wasn’t surprised to find him awake, feeling slender fingers playing in his wild hair while he laid on the fallen angels chest. Satan was humming something, a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sjr0rdQX5yI) Akira wasn’t sure if he was it was anything he’d ever heard before, but it was so soothing and made him feel relaxed despite his anxieties that woke him up.

“Ryo…” he says softly, blinking once or twice and yawning afterward. Satan answers with a soft “hm?” as he brushes Akiras hair away from his face, his other hand gently smoothing over his back and shoulders.

“Are you scared?” he asks, his voice soft but curious. Satan doesn’t answer at first, looking up to stare at the curtains and stare as the moonlight peeks through them once again.

“I can not say that I am...I feel anxious, however. “ he explains, knowing it was a lie. He refused to let Akira know he had fears. He didn’t want Akira to be scared if he was. “Are you?” Akira shrugs, his tired eyes half lidded.

“I am.” he says, sighing and blowing warm air over Satan’s skin. “I’m scared for Miki and I’m scared for our family...I’m scared for my mom and my dad...for Miko.” he says, stopping for a moment. He was too tired to cry, but a tear or two still rolled down his cheek. Satan felt them fall against his skin, warm and wet. He stares at him , wishing to lap them up because if he had to admit it, seeing Akira cry hurt him. “I’m scared for humanity, devilmen, demons, this whole planet---.” his breath hitches as he begins to sit up so he could see Satan’s face. Satan gasps softly and reaches up to touch his cheeks, tears dripping against his fingers. _Please don’t cry_ , he wishes to say, but it was too second nature to Akira. It was a force of that even he had no power to stop. 

“And I’m scared for you too.” 

He stares with wide eyes at the devilman in front of him. He feels a wetness in the corners of his eyes, the faintest inkling of his pearlescent tears rolling down his cheeks. He never wanted Akira to see him like this again.

He gives himself over to Akiras embrace, even as he cries himself to sleep against his bosom once more. Satan cradles him close and relishes in his warmth and the song emanating from his heartbeat.

He nuzzles him, their tears mingling as if to signify their closeness.Satan thinks then that Akira was right , and that he was crying too.

More than he feared love and being loved, he feared losing it all over again.

* * *

Akira helps the Makimuras pack their car. He’d only just recently gotten in contact with his mother who was stuck on a cab in traffic on the way from the airport. She had no idea where his father was and hadn’t been able to contact him. Akira didn’t know what else to do but hope he was alright. He wanted to go and look for him, but even if he did he didnt know where to even start looking.

His mother was headed home immediately following all the chaos that ensued, to come and see if he and everyone was alright. Akira already planned on having her go with Miki and her family. 

“Are you sure you guys will be okay? They’re dead serious about making everyone get out.” Miki asks, Tako resting in her arms. His tail seemed to twitch back and forth as if he was waiting, his eyes narrowed as his ears twitched. Akira wondered if the little cat knew anything he didn’t know.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine. If anything we, well mostly Ryo, has a plan.” he says, not able to give much of anything away. He wants to tell her, his heart is screaming for him to but he doesn’t know how to say it, he sighs and sees how empty things were becoming. Most people had left by now, since they were dismissing people by sectioned off areas. His heart felt so heavy, to say goodbye like this. 

He feels a bit better knowing that Wamu and his friends were going with them as well, knowing that at least as a group they can stay safe and watch over each other. They exchange fist bumps and a brief hug after greeting them, watching them talk amongst themselves for the most part. Akira had been out and about at night sometimes, managing to spot demons and even running into a few devilmen. It was almost amazing, but in somewhat of a sad kind of way. They found it so easy to be able to come out, but only because entire areas were devoid of a human presence besides military activity, surveying areas and checking the skies for signs of angels. They appeared every so often, disappearing when there was a threat against them.

“It’s really...something, isn’t it? That all this strange alien-like nonsense was just a cover up for something divine and destructive to actually happen?” Miki asks, sighing and looking a bit sad even as she smiled. Akira knows many people were distraught over the broadcast and what was to come from it. He couldn’t blame them. “I guess it’s natural to feel lost.”

“It is. There’s nothing wrong with feeling that way, but...I wanna think maybe being afraid like that isn’t all bad.” Akira replies, looking up toward the sky after a helicopter flew by. “ Having fear...that’s just human nature, right? Not even just that, it's an animal instinct too.” he says, thinking about how Ryo would have seen it.

“You’re not wrong...I’ve been afraid for days, but at the same time I feel...weirdly at ease. I don’t want to panic, but I don’t know what else to expect. The future is oddly bleak and at the same time it seems like something unexpected might happen.” she replies, smiling a bit more genuinely at him. He smiles back and they reach out at the same time to hold each others hands tightly.

They were silent for a moment as Miki stared down at their hands, her lashes fluttering a little as she did. Tako had hopped out of her arms when they did this, but he stayed right at her feet.

“I saw Miko the other day...we talked a little bit. Kinda had some deep feelings going on...I wasn’t surprised she felt so strongly about me. I always knew.” she says, and Akira stays silent. He wanted to hear her talk as much as possible because after this he had no way of knowing what the future would hold. “ She said a lot of things to me...said that at one point she hated me. She hated being “the other Miki” and hated being “Miko” she hated feeling like she wasn’t allowed to hold the same title...but she also said she loved me.” she says softly, her cheeks a soft pink.

Akira’s eyes widen as he thinks about Ryo briefly. The situations weren’t exactly the same, but he couldn’t help but recall the same feelings being there.

“I’m not surprised.” he says with a soft laugh as she chuckled in response.

“I love her too... a lot...I just hate that we have so little time.” she adds, squeezing his hands before finally letting them go. Akira feels Tako rubbing up against his leg and he leans down to pick him up, feeling him purr as he pet him. Miki reaches out the pet him as well and sighs as he purrs more, pushing his head against her hand.

“This isn’t like….connected to anything in particular, but Tares been acting strange. He looks like he’s confused and I’ve heard him talking to Tako.” she says, looking over to see him sitting in the car, mostly looking at some of his Devilman figures he brought with him. “He said something about having to leave, but that he can’t because he’s just a kid...and he’ll miss his family. I don’t know what it meant exactly, but I think maybe he was just having a moment. I worry about him---but you know that.” she says, waving her hand and shaking her head. Akira knew. He knew and as much as he was surprised he was also not. At this point so many people could be devilmen and that includes anybody he knew.

They spend the next thirty minutes waiting for his mother to arrive, knowing it would be a bit due to high traffic areas. Their neighbors and others around them were getting packed as well, and some Akira saw peeking from inside of their houses, not having made any attempts at leaving.

He knew.

On some level, Akira was pissed off because everything seemingly had to come to an end for something that didn’t need to happen the way it did. He knew there was only so much he could do and more so he knew that there was only so much Ryo could do. Even as the powerful entity he was, Akira knew that even Ryo felt scared and lost sometimes. In the end, he kept true to his heart and would stay by him. He’d remain at his side and hope that his love would give Ryo the strength he needed. He knew it wasn’t anything he could give physically, but its something he had a lot of and he’d willingly give it all to Ryo if he could.

Akira’s mother was dropped off soon enough, and while he was happy to see her, he felt a small wave of apprehension pass over himself. He didn’t want to house this feeling, but was so hard not to and so easy to give in sometimes.

After catching up and settling into the situation, they were being called to get ready to head out. He stands with Miki one last time, trying to give Tako to her but the cat wouldn’t budge. He’d never seen him this stubborn before.

“Maybe...he wants to stay with you? Even me holding my arms out isn’t tempting him. Take care of him, okay Tako?” she asks, petting the black creature and getting a soft meow in response. She shares a hug with him after Tako decides to perch on his shoulders, allowing them to completely embrace. He rests his head on hers and just closes his eyes, listening to her breathing and her heartbeat.

“I don’t know...if I’ll ever see you again...” she starts off with, sniffling as she hugged him tighter. “But I feel like when the time is right I will...I’m sure of it.” the tone in her voice was optimistic, much more like how she normally was. Akira smiles and returns the tight embrace back. “You and Ryo both stay safe. Until then?” she asks, pulling away to hold out her pinky. Akira holds his own out and loops it with hers, his expression confident despite the tears rolling down his face.

“Until then.”

* * *

They were approaching the final days. Four remained and the state of panic around the world wasn’t lessening. Satan stopped constantly checking the news, feeling it was all too painful to give anymore attention to .He hadn’t looked at his website in weeks either and he knew everyone who checked it had probably flooded it multiple times. Nothing was being talked about except the coming hours of judgement day. The area around his penthouse was kept off radar from everyone else thanks to Jenny’s powers, so they were able to stay out of sight and mostly out of mind for the time being. Akira stared up at the ceiling, reading the messages from Miki on his phone saying that they made it to the shelter area and things were pretty alright aside from general paranoia and people trying to remain at ease.

It made him glad to see her respond to his messages, but at the same time all he could think of is what was to come. He pets Tako as the cat basked in the light from outside next to him before he sits up and goes over to Satan, who was lounging on the couch. The scene before him reminded him of those old [paintings](http://www.paintinghere.com/painting/william_bouguereau_evening_mood_27.html) of soft human forms posed elegantly. His head tilted to the side, his hair loose and wild but somehow still so gorgeous against the couch cushions. His head wings spread out and his thighs pressed together comfortably. His fingers of one hand was somewhat tangled in his hair, the other hand resting against his stomach and his face was so serene. It was as if he was asleep.

Akira sits down on the edge and leans down to nuzzle his neck, a soft sound escaping Satan’s soft rosy lips as he reached up to pet the devilmans head. Eventually he wraps both arms around his shoulders when Akira decided to embrace him, arms around his middle and his face buried against his neck. He clutches the dark shirt he wore, sighing as Akira kissed the hollow of his throat softly before lifting up to press their foreheads together. Both of them remained silent, their eyes closed as they just breathed and felt each other.

“Is it wrong to not feel scared anymore?” Akira asks, breaking their silence momentarily.

“I don’t think theres anything wrong with that. Even in the most dangerous situations fear can turn into something else. What are you feeling right now?”

“I feel calm...at ease, I guess. I feel like I’ll be able to get through this with you. I can’t say for sure I’m positive about anything except for what’s going on now. I don’t know what’s going to happen next.” Satan smiles, hands smoothing over Akiras back, feeling how strong he was. His stomach fluttered and his heart seemed to skip a beat. There was a feeling there he could not place, but it made his body feel warm.

“I don’t know either. I can only say that for certain that whatever happens next, I only hope to be by your side.”

“I hope to be by yours too.”

* * *

Akira goes out patrolling one night and he sees them, demons and devilmen roaming freely. No watchful eyes to catch them creeping. He runs into a few devilmen, never feeling so relieved to be able to reveal himself like this before. He hears them out, some saying they’re scared or they’re ready to fight. He doesn’t blame them.

He sees the lights at night, narrowing his eyes and snarling because he knows what they are as they watch from above.

They’d been coming more frequently, appearing brazenly as if they wanted to come off as threatening.

He runs into Miko at one point, his devilman form not phasing her one bit as she showed him her own form in return.

“Miki told me you talked to her.”

“God dammit.” Miko curses, the both of them sitting on a nearby rooftop. He sits with his legs crossed and his wings folded against his back, with Miko resting carefully next to him with all long limbs tucked close to her spider body.

“She didn’t say anything bad! She just said that you spilled some pretty deep stuff to her.”

“Fudo, that is bad you fucking---I knew I shouldn’t have said anything...maybe keeping it to myself was better.”

“I dunno why you’re acting like its all bad...you always hung out with us and didn’t get all weird about it.” he says, seeing her look at him with her eyes narrowed. He knows sometimes he wasn’t always so observant, but he waits to see what she has to say because clearly it was going to be different from what he was thinking.

“You think I’m that naive? I wasn’t letting my guard down like that.” she says, shaking her head as they looked out over the city. The lights were still on, though the lack of noise and movement made it truly seem like an empty forest full of metal and light. “I kept it up for so long because I hated her that much, but I could never keep it up forever...I love her too much for that.” she admits. Akira feels sadness in his heart. He knew the feelings all too well and he hates to see Miko like this.

“Why didn’t you go with her?”

“I got the call, Fudo. I’m needed for that big brawl we’re supposed to have. Besides…I wanna do this for her.” she explains, looking over at him. “How come you didn’t go?”

“Ryo needs me. I can’t leave him alone, plus….this is as much my fight as anyone else's.” he says, not sure if he should reveal that Ryo is Satan. She nods and they both continue to look forward over the horizon. The moon was bright that night, high in the sky too and as pale as it ever had been before. It seemed so far away and yet you could still make out every crater there was on it.

Akira thinks about the story he used to like a lot, about a rabbit that lives on the moon and how you can see it in the marks on its surface. He thinks about how he was younger and even after telling it to Ryo, the other child seemed so confused by it and didn’t really believe it was true. He smiles when he thinks about it, wondering if Ryo still thought that even now.

* * *

One day remained until the final hours. Humanity might not have had much of a say in what was going to happen, but many nations were prepared to fight if need be.

Satan had different feelings on this knowledge, and while he understood the humans need to fight for their right to live, he also knew they were coming into this battle not knowing what to expect and possibly not sure who they were suppose to be fighting against. He sighs and turns the tv off, instead opting to play [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fuIMye31Gw) throughout the house. It was something a lot more calming than listening to the news play the final speeches of world leaders.

He makes one final tweet, not even sure how many people would be able to see it, but he wanted to say something before he finally signs off.

“To those of whom are still able to see this, I know that all of us are awaiting the final hours before the end. Or what we would presume to be the end. There is not much I can say to remedy the situation, but what I can say is whatever happens on the next sun rise will be the turning point of a new time. A glorious phenomena that we will all be apart of. The best you can do is watch, wait and listen.

Until then.”

He sends it and almost immediately people were responding, anyone with access to the internet or their cell phone service was commenting. He can’t bring himself to read them all the faster they begin to pop up. He shuts the laptop and pushes it away, sliding it across the table. He leans back against the couch with his arms crossed loosely over his face.

Never before had he felt this lax before he knew he’d have to rise into battle. Normally he’d be overflowing with confidence and oozing bravado. So sure that he’d win every fight he ever got dragged into because why would he be afraid? He was powerful and had an entire army of demons at his beck and call. Even if he sometimes thinks like this, now he was thinking about things in a less intense manner. Akira was a factor he thought about a lot. He was strong, stronger than he had ever been before and he knew Akira could hold his own in a fight, but he still worried.

He was still scared. 

He can’t lose the best thing that’s ever happened to him. In some ways all he can think of is that if anything were to happen to him it would be his own fault somehow. How can he tell Akira he’ll always protect him if there’s a chance he could utterly fail at it? He wishes he could go back to feeling overconfident and prideful over himself, but he can’t do that anymore. Despite how he used to believe nothing could push past him, nothing could phase him and nothing would ever hurt him...something always did. Satan felt that he was thinking too hard, but in the midst of his headache inducing thoughts he really can’t say he can deny things or hold them back anymore.

Maybe this is the true corruption of an angel. A being like him isn’t supposed to be tainted by the idea of having an sort of humanity.

Maybe this is what it meant to know and accept himself. Maybe this is what it meant to actually feel real love for someone else, and to finally accept the same love back. 

This didn’t feel like that fake love from before, that false sense of warmth in his veins that ceased to exist the moment he plummeted from the heavens and into the darkness where he presumably belonged. This felt like the realist thing he could have ever felt.

He’s sort of pissed off it took till the end of the world for him to see that.

He looks down as the little black cat Akira brought back with him, Tako if he remembers right, sat next to him. His big eyes staring up at him. He reaches a hand out and pets the creature, scratching behind its ears while purring almost immediately.

Akira doesn’t return until a while later, the sun starting to set slowly in the distance. He hears the cries of creatures in the night, the sound reminding him of simpler times. He turns from his spot on the floor, looking over his shoulder at Akira before he gets up to go and greet him. His arms were open wide and the devilman smiles, gladly going to him to be wrapped up in his embrace. Satan feels the squeeze of strong arms around his waist and a soft breath against his neck.

They stayed still in the middle of the floor, with only what was left of the sun casting its rays of light inside to illuminate the white room while it set. Everything else seemed like it didn’t exist when he was this close to Akira. Like they were in their own state of being just made up of the two of them. He wondered if this is how demons felt when they merged together...he used to doubt it, but maybe he wasn’t always right to do so.

“Don’t let me go.” Satan says, his voice soft and bordering on a whisper. Akira shakes his head, pressing his nose and lips against his lovers hair.

“I won’t. I’ll hold you as tight as I can.” he replies just the same. There as a warmth blooming between them, a mingling of themselves that they didn’t know how to explain. They stayed this way for several minutes, only seeming to get closer until there was barely room left between them. Satan relishes the feeling of Akiras warm hands on his always cold skin, humming their song lovingly as he threads his fingers through dark, unruly locks.

He wonders if tomorrow would be able to compare to the moment they shared now.

* * *

It was dawn, and things were quiet. Barely a bird chirping or any animal rustling around in the streets. Satan steps out onto his deck area, his reflection in the pools clear water staring back at him. He was always himself and also still Ryo Asuka, he decides. Nothing would be able to change that.

He decides to watch the sun slowly creep on the horizon, brilliant pinks and oranges in the sky turned from dark blues and purples to welcome the large stars light. He’d ganderd at the news once an hour or so ago, and all over the world was the beginning of something no one in humanities history knew how to explain. Demons and Devilmen were flooding out of their hiding places, thousands flying into the air. At the same time, the sky seemed to open up and angels began floating down. Oh so delicately as if they needed to continue looking pretty and cherubic, despite their despicable agenda.

Ryo could see it in the distance, the sparkling of angel wings as many of them began appearing there as well. His headwings were spread out, as alert as the rest of him was. The wind blows softly, making his hair flutter around.

Akira watches Ryo from the glass doorway, taking in his beauty before he steps out to stand with him. He’d abandoned his clothes at this point, not needing them since soon he’d have to take form. As the sun continued to rise, he hears the roars of their army from around them and he gasps when he starts to see creatures flying through the air and past them off the streets. He heard the rumbling of many of them running as well.

It truly was a sight to behold. 

Miki sent him one last message that he couldn’t bring himself to answer. “I’ll never forget you.” it said.

His heart didn’t ache like it normally would, instead it only seemed to beat harder. The message made him stronger. He truly believed it did. He reaches out to grab Satan’s hand and squeezes it as he stood next to him. Satan smiles, watching demons and devilmen alike fly overhead. He hadn’t witnessed anything like this in eons. He wasn’t sure if he was feeling nostalgic, but it certainly felt like it.

“I never knew there was so many...never thought anything this wild would happen, either.” Akira speaks softly, pressing close to his side. Satan nods, sighing and continuing to watch the scene unfold.

“It is quite a sight, isn’t it?” he asks, squeezing Akira’s hand in addition to his response. Akira just watches silently with him, not even as phased as he would be when he sees a creature he can already tell was jenny. Her large eyes and wide smile telling him all he needed to know. She floats overhead, a large many headed dragon like demon floating above with her. Akira doesn’t take back ever saying Satan was dramatic, because this type of entrance was about as showy as ever. He nearly misses it out of the corner of his eye, but he sees a black creature floating close to him. A cat like thing with a large round bobble of light on its tail and the widest eyes he’d ever seen.

Akira watches him float up near Jenny before turning his attention back to Satan, who was now facing him. His eyes seemed to shimmer with wetness, but not as if he was crying. His lips were pulled into a delicate smile as he stood close, both of his hands now holding Akiras against his heart. 

“It’s beating so fast...I feel excited, but I will even admit that I also feel...a bit anxious.” he says, smiling more when Akira reached up to cup his face with both hands. 

“I’m feeling the same way. My heart won’t stop going a mile a minute.” he replies, rubbing one thumb against Satan’s cheek. “Though... I never thought I’d feel so calm at the end of the world.” he says, smiling back at him with the same level of love and affection. Satan laughs, bright and airy as he wraps his arms around Akiras neck. Even as angels pour out from the sky and devils soar toward them with the intent to kill, they would remain calm.

Satan has a feeling that’s impulsive, but also filled with purpose. Something he’s never done before and something he never thought he would do. He feels something that he never thought he’d admit to. He looks up, his eyes staring right into Akiras before he begins to lean in. A gasp as his lips touch the devilmans softly and he closes his eyes to bask in the moment. He needed no words to tell Akira what he was feeling.

As Satan and As Ryo Asuka, he felt that he finally understood.

Akira’s eyes were wide with surprise, taken off guard from the kiss he finally received from Satan. Soft lips meshed together in an almost chaste manner. He begins to tilt his head to complete it from his end, their mouths slotting together like perfect fitting puzzle pieces. Akira begins to shift, skin changing and his body growing. Satan follows suit by extending all of his wings, their heights taller and bodies larger as they grew together. Akira flaps his large wings and spreads them out to match Satan’s, their closeness needing to be seen by all watchful eyes.

That same warmth they shared countless times before was emerging from within the both of them and it was almost as bright as the sun that peeked over the horizon. Large and warm and full of hope. The moon behind them in the distance, oddly clear as day despite the bright rays of the burning star.

Satan hoped that Michael could see them. He wanted him to feast his fucking eyes on how powerful his love was. He wanted them all to see that even in times like this, there was nothing brighter than what they had.

And yes, he never thought his eyes would play witness to the union of two souls forever lost within each other as they blinded all who dare gaze upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking out my story! I appreciate the time you took to read it. 
> 
> This idea was born from when i was researching Archangels and saw often times that they’re the ones who are noted as sounding a series of noises equated to [trumpets blasting](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seven_trumpets) , which then made me think of all the documented video evidence of strange, eerie sounding noises that people have heard in real life and it sort of took off from there. 
> 
> As another side note and just some general info for where some other inspiration for this fic came from for y’all who haven’t read Devilman Lady (tbh i do not recommend reading it only because it’s got far too many uncomfortable moments, though the world building and the lore parts are good) : There's a part where Jun is talking with a coworker about Satan/ Lucifer and refering to him as the Light Bringer and reiterating that he is not actually evil (Gnosticism is a big part of his conversation as well) and the parts where Akira explains to Jun about God/heaven and hell is where he says that Heaven and Hell are just two different types of prisons that people get trapped in after death.
> 
> There’s also a couple of pages in Devilman Lady where they have a brief mention of “UFO’s” [here](https://gyazo.com/7ac694f2ba812a10d78b2235e94c5caa) and another panel shown [here](https://gyazo.com/9324a02fd188d62907557106b7ad7e6c), but lo and behold it is definitely not aliens. Archangel Michael also shows up in Devilman Lady!
> 
> I wanted everything the angels did and were to be mistaken for/ thought of to be aliens, and I also tried to make them come off as creepy and more along the deep drop into uncanny valley [since most times people tend to make angels eldritch abominations and they’re sometimes depicted as such in illustrations ; here and in general with Devilmans entirety, they are very humanoid but it’s clear that they are anything but human and I was trying to portray that inhuman vibe from them]
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and I will see y’all soon!


End file.
